Closer Than Ever
by Summer-Breeze-171
Summary: Summer finds out something that could change her whole future. Will it make her and Seth closer than ever? What do you think? Major SS from the start to the end! CHAPTER 16 UP! R&R SS
1. So Small Yet So Frightening

**Hey! It's me again! I wasn't too happy with my other stories so I've just deleted them and started anew! Anyways I hope you like this story as it just occured to me one night. First of all I have to say, I am a big fan of fluff, over-used predictable story lines and romance! I'd just like to say please don't say anything about not wanting these sorts of storylines because I like them as they're so sweet! And sorry for any possible grammer or spelling errors. I am using wordpad so I can't find a spell check! I hope you enjoy, please R&R cause it really makes my day!**

**Thanks :-)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything to do with the greatest show on earth, The OC, although I wish I did...However I do own any people or places you don't recognise which probably won't happen very much considering I don't have much of an imagination!

* * *

**

Summer sat staring at what she had just thrown up and once again a wave of nausea hit her. But this time it wasn't that she was going to throw up, it was worry. Her period was late and now she was puking her guts out for the third day in a row. She assumed the worst but couldn't believe it.

Seth was behind her, massaging her back and holding her hair out of the way as she continued to empty her stomach of the day's contents. When she got up to brush her teeth she noticed the look of worry on Seth's face. She held his hands and gently kissed his cheek, wrapping herself in him.

"Don't worry baby," Summer whispered, "I just haven't been feeling too great lately."

He held her at arms length and took in her beauty. He hated to see her down like this.

"What if it's more than that, what if it's serious?" He anxiously replied.

The thought scared her and she shook it from her brain. Deep in her mind she knew but she wasn't going to tell him until it was confirmed.

She reached into him and placed a soothing kiss on his lips and soon she deepened it and his hands roamed her delicate body, as if in search of something he had not yet found as he had explored her body many times. When they broke apart she said, "Do I have puke breath?"

"Uhhhh, yea, little bit." He replied, slightly embarrassed, "But it doesn't bother me."

"Ewwwww," came the reply, "If you had puke breath, you'd know soon enough!"

"I probably do nowafter kissing you!"

"Cohen!" She yelled slapping him lightly on the arm.

* * *

Soon after, when Seth was in the shower she called Marissa on her cell. When she picked up, she could hear laughing and murmuring in the background. 

"Coop, where are you?"

"At Ryan's," She replied shouting a loud 'Shhhhhhhh!' to him.

"Please could we get together tonight?"

"But Sum, you know I'm at Ryan's, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Summmmm..." She dragged out.

"It's important."

"Fine, but you owe me one, the next time I call and wanna meet up you have to stop having sex with Cohen right away and get your ass over to mine!" She laughed.

"Not funny!" She replied grinning a little.

"Anyways, I'll meet you at my house in an hour Sum, then I'll be the judge of whether it's important or not!"

"K, later Coop!"

"Later Sum!"

She put the cell back into her bag along with the an unused box. She had to go to Marissa's in an hour and she smelt like a trash can!

* * *

"Cohen!" She yelled walking into the bathroom and opening the shower curtain, "I have to go to Coop's and I need to wash so do you mind?" 

"Mind what?"

"This," She said as she stepped out of her sweatpants and threw her top next to it, removing her underwear in the process. She stepped into the shower and shut the curtain behind her.

"Now where were we?" She asked, being answered with a kissthat travelled from her neck to her lips. She ran her hands through his hair as he continued to roam her body lathering her up with soap at the same time.

"I love you." He said sincerely.

"You know what Cohen?" She replied staring into his deep, meaningful brown eyes knowing he meant it.

"What?"

"I love you too." She replied and wondered if he'd feel the same way when he found out her assumption, if it was correct.

* * *

Later that night, she sat on Marissa's bed talking about anything than what she was really here to say. Finally Marissa looked at Summer and when she flinched she said to her, "Summer you weren't really here to catch up on the latest Me/Ryan gossip, what do you really wanna tell me?" 

"Well, lately I've been really worried about something Coop..." She stammered.

"Well you know you can tell me anything Sum, I'm always here for you. What's wrong?"

"I've been throwing up all the time and I...um...m.missed m..my period," She whispered the last part. But Marissa heard her loud and clear.

"Oh my god Sum, you're pregnant?"

"Shhhhhhh!"

"Oh it's only you and me here but I can't believe your pregnant!"

Hearing the words out loud and for real made Summer break down. She was pregnant. She broke into tears and Marissa engulfed her in a giant hug, rocking her slightly.

"Sum are you sure?" Marissa asked when Summer had calmed down.

"I have a pregnancy test in my bag, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"You gotta, let me see," she asked taking the box from Summer as she pulled out the instruction manual. Summer went into the bathroom and did as Marissa read aloud to her.

"Now you gotta wait three minutes Sum."

Summer emerged from the bathroom while Marissa started a stopwatch. They hugged again as they watch the digital number count down slowly to Summer's fate. It was the longest three minutes of her life.

* * *

When the watch beeped to say the three minutes were over Summer got up and looked at Marissa. 

"Come with me Coop?" She asked, tears threatening to break free if she blinked.

"Sure."

They walked together to the bathroom and looked down at the white tube. So small yet so frightening. Summer looked down at the test, two light blue lines staring back at her.

"What does it mean Coop?" She asked as Marissa retreived the manual from her bed.

"Sum!" She said smiling at her happily, "You're gonna have a baby!" And with that Summer burst into tears crying on her best friend's shoulder, not yet deciding if they were tears of joy or tears of disappointment.

"Are you gonna keep it?"

"Yea," She blurted, "No matter what, I couldn't kill my baby. Now I just gotta tell Seth. Maybe I'll wait a few weeks..."

Marissa cut her off, "You gotta tell him, he's a part of this too, I know he'll be happy Sum, I know he will. Promise you'll tell him?

"Promise."

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked! Just a short chapter to start off with to see what you think! Sorry there was mostly dialogue but you'll get more of an insight into their feelings in the upcoming chapters. I love reading stories like this so I wanted to write one one my own. That was for all you S/S fans who like these sorts of stories! Please R&R, it would mean so much to me!**

**Also I know it's a bit soon but I am hopeless and it will take me a while to decide on baby names so I'll really need your help from the start!**

**I would like some unique but not too unusual names and the reasons you chose them if possible! Also if it should be just one or twins and the sex (or sexes) it should be and reasons also if possible!**

**Thank You, Summer-Breeze171!**


	2. Just Tell Me

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed - this is for you all. And by the way this is quite a fast update from me!**

**adambrody10 - Thanks for your review! So many suggestions! It made my day and I liked some of your names alot!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the O.C. but I can dream...!

* * *

Summer entered the familiar room that she had only left a few hours ago. She looked over at the bed where Seth was sleeping, his hands thrown over the pillows and his hair sticking wildly up at all angles. She quietly slipped out of her clothes, remaining in the red lace underwear Seth had bought her for Chrismukkah, and slipped herself under the covers.**

Gently nudging him awake she was answered by a grunt as he squinted up at her.

"Summer, it's 1:30, I thought you'd be staying over at Marissa's."

"I was going to but I wanted to see you," she slowly said tracing slow circles on his back.

"Awwww Sum, that's so sweet but you forgot something..."

"What?" She replied, "Something like this?" She moved into where he was lying and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and she lay on top of him deeping the kiss as he opened her mouth with his tongue.

They continued doing this for a while until Summer remembered what she really need to see him for. She moved off him and settled into the space by his neck that she cuddled into during the night. Something was up and he could tell.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning around to look her in the eye. When she avoided his gaze, a slight look of panic took over him. She said nothing for a while. They just lay there, staring at the ceiling as he took told of her hand and kissed it softly.

_Ineed to tell him. What will I say? _She thought._Hey, look I hope you don't mind but In about nine months I'm having your child, are you gonna stick around? Or, did you know that we made a person and one day It'll pop out and were going to have to take care of it! Do you mind!_

Instead she just said, "I'm sorry." _Sorry for what? Screwing up your life or um..screwing up your life! _

"I'm here baby," He whispered, "When you're ready to talk me." _God, he's being so sweet, what will he think? I know I'm scared because I really want this baby, but will he? I'm only a teenager, I'm not ready for a baby but I can't kill it. I won't. So I guess I'm as ready as I have to be. _

"Cohen," She said, five minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so so sorry but I don't mind if you don't, I understand, but I do and I really didn't want to ever have to tell you this now but I love you and I don't wanna lose you, I just, we..um..I guess what I'm trying to say..." _Oh god now I'm rambling! _He cut her off, looking more confused than ever.

"Are you breaking up with me? Here In my bed, In your lacy, 'come get me' underwear?" He attempted a small smile.

"No Cohen.."

"That's a relief, so um.. you were saying?" He said, slightly embarassed.

"I don't know how to tell you this..."

"So just tell me, I don't care how, just tell me." He said kissing her forehead the way he done when she was scared or nervous.

"I um...I'm pregnant."

What he did next shocked her the most. He smiled one of those big coheny smiles and hugged her tight. "We're having a baby?" he questioned.

"That's generally that concept of pregnancy but I didn't say we're..." She laughed. For a moment his face crumbled and his lips curled downwards into a frown. She couldn't resist, he looked so cute when he was sad. She kissed him muttering a "joking" into his mouth and he pulled her closer, varying the intensity it.

"So you're ok with this, I mean I didn't even won't to consider abortion."

"Sum," He strongly said, lokking into her eyes and she felt like they had connected in some strange, new way. " I'm having a child with the girl of my dreams, who I've loved since the first time I saw her. What's not ok about this?"

"The fact that we're only eighteen."

"Oh, yeah..." He laughed and they held each other contently as they fell into a peaceful sleep, both of them feeling too happy to consider their age at all

* * *

When they awoke the next morning they had the same kissing session and it took a while for them to break apart. Summer took in all of him. She couldn't believe he had been so happy about the baby the night before! She had been bracing herself for yelling even though it had been so late at night. Or early in the morning if you think about it.

She had been scared at first but they discussed it together and talked about their feelings and worrys and how they would deal with it. She felt like this whole weight had been lifted right off her shoulders. She was genuinely worried, as anyone in her situation would be but she was also excited!

She had Seth and they had a baby!

Once again they resumed their favourite past-time. Making out.

"Mhmmmmmmm..." She moaned into kiss, clearly enjoying it.

"Did you miss me in your sleep baby?" Seth responded sarcastically.

"In your dreams," She answered, using a usual comeback. But this time Seth surprised her by answering, "Actually In my dreams you were leaving to go to Washington with Marissa for some reason unknown to me, and I missed you, so technically...!"

"Cohen?" She questioned.

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me!" And with that he gladly accepted Summer's order.

* * *

Later that day they went to the doctors, a little clinic on the outskirts of town any newport resident wouldn't dream of attending. They didn't want anyone finding out just yet and with Newport being the gossip capital of America they had to take every precaution. Dr Ellen James, confirmed that Summer was pregnant and asked them back in one month to find out the sex. She was two months along already.

They had decided on the best plan of action when it came to 'notifying the folks' as Seth so easily put it. They would tell Sandy and Kirsten within the next week but wanted to settle longer before telling the real opposition - Neil Roberts.

Summer couldn't imagine letting her father down but it would look stupid for her stomach to blow up in a matter of months and blame it on take-out or something equally false. But she had realised at the end of the last school year that if it made her happy she didn't need her father's approval.

As they walked along the pier that evening, they talked about the baby. They didn't see anyone else around so they assumed it was alright to speak about it.

"I hope it's a girl!" Summer squealed with pure delight. "I can do her hair and dress her up and we'll go shopping!" When Seth gave her a sad look with his big puppy dog eyes, she added, "And of course she'll be a daddy's girl too."

"That's more like it," he replied kissing her forehead. They were walking hand in hand but stopped for the occasional kiss. That was their fuel. They couldn't live without their kisses as plants couldn't live without water.

"I don't care what it is, as long as it grows up and makes us proud!" Seth said, his cheeks turning a little pink.

"That's so sweet Cohen! It's not even born yet and already your thinking about it's future! I'm just so excited, It hasn't even sunk in properly yet. I mean, it scares me. Something so fragile and helpless, we're the only thing keeping it alive. I mean what if..."

But Seth wouldn't let her finish, "No what if's, as you said it's not even born yet. Face it Sum," He stopped and pulled her into one of those comforting hugs, "We're having a baby."

They continued walking, oblivious to the fact that someone had been listening to their entire conversation. Someone who wasn't exactly known for her ability to keep secrets. And that someone was Julie Cooper.

* * *

**Hey again! That was mainly just Seth and Summer. I hope I added more feelings and showed how strong their relationship is. I wanted them to kiss loads too, so sorry if there was too much of that, lol! Also Summer usually isn't very happy towards the start of finding out she's pregnant but In this I just want to make her genuinely happy about it!**

**So anyway next chapter should be about them telling Sandy and Kirsten but I need your help deciding whether :**

**A) Julie has a change of heart and doesn't tell anyone except from Marissa or someone like that.**

**B) Julie plays gossip columnist!**

**And also help with the request at the bottom of the first chapter!**

**Thanks, Summer-Breeze-171 :-)**


	3. Special Allowances

**Hey! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are great at helping! When I can't make a decision I know that you will all be there to help!**

**So anyways, It was quite close and you all gave me good reasons so I had to pick, hope I made a good choice!**

**Thanks to - svocfanatic (I've used part of your idea in this chapter!)**

**Disclaimer - You know how it goes, I do not own any part of the O.C.

* * *

**

Julie rushed back to her car after overhearing the conversation. _So that's why Marissa sounded worried on the phone to Summer this morning. Summerwasn't sick at all like her daughter had said. She's pregnant - with Seth Cohen's baby! _

After thinking about it for while she knew she had to tell someone. _A bit of gossip this hot!_

She sat reminiscing about when she had been pregnant with Marissa. She had been young and she knew her parents had not been happy. _Would I have wanted everyone finding out when I was trying to keep it a secret?_

As she came to an acceptable conclusion she smiled to herself and sped off, forgetting why she had come to the pier in the first place. She thought about what she would say, the whole journey to the home of her once best friend,(but now just enough to tip the friendship scale slightly), Kirsten Cohen.

* * *

Julie lightly knocked on the Cohen's front door and smiled as Kirsten answered, hugging her and kissing both of her cheeks.

"Julie!" Kirsten exclaimed, "What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here!" Kirsten plastered a big grin on her face, silently praying that Julie was only here for a friendly visit. _But when did Julie Cooper ever drop by for a friendly visit?_

"And I apologize for just dropping in like this, I hope you weren't in the middle of something?"

"No, come in, can I get you something to drink?"

"Please, whatever you're having."

"Wine alright?"

"That's fine." Julie was trying to be nice, hoping that Kirsten would understand her forthcoming news.

They made light converstaion, both of them sipping their wine while Kirsten was wondering the whole point of her visit.

"So Kirsten," Julie nicely said, "Where's um..Seth?"

"Upstairs, In his room." Kirsten answered.

"Alone?" Julie asked, hoping that she wouldn't sound too suspicious.

"No, he's with Summer..." Kirsten dragged out, curious as to Julie's sudden interest in Seth's life.

Julie could sense that Kirsten was puzzled so she began to speak but she was cut off.

Kirsten knew Julie by now. So she just asked straight out what she was here for.

"Well I have some news..." _I knew she wasn't just here for a friendly visit!_

"Good or bad?"

"You may want to sit down." Julie gave Kirsten a slight nudge over to the dining room table and as they were standing in the kitchen, it did not take long for them to sit and for Kirsten to ask her to continue.

"Well, I um...overheard a conversation, if you put it that way."

"You were eavesdropping?" Kirsten bluntly corrected her.

"No! Not exactly, I just um..yeah."

"So, who?"

"Seth," She paused, "and Summer."

Kirsten was starting to get worried. She had noticed Seth was a bit jittery when he told her he was going out but she just assumed he was being Seth.

"What did you hear Julie?" She said, her voice sounded more angry than she had intented it to be.

"They mentioned a baby Kirsten, I think Summer's pregnant."

Kirsten opened her mouth but no words came out. _Her son, Seth, was going to be a father. He was only a teenager! Sure, he loved Summer but was that enough?_

"I'm sorry," Julie said, slightly smiling, looking quite pleased with herself. Kirsten noted this and felt the rage burning up inside her. _How dare she smile?_

"Yea, um...I think I need some time, to process this, I..." But Julie seemed eager to leave.

"I understand, I'll leave you." And with that she quickly finished her wine and got up, heading briskly towards the door. She felt she had had to tell someone, and if anyone it should be Kirsten.

* * *

Summer led Seth by the hand into his bedroom, flopping lazily down on the bed and yawned silently. Seth crawled up behing her and began to massage her neck and shoulders softly, sensing the day's tension built up inside. He kissed her back as she stretched her arms up and yawned again.

"Tired?" He questioned, "It's only 8:30."

"Hey, you have to make special allowances for me!" She said, laughing slightly.

"Why, because you may have a rage blackout which could lead to the destruction of the world?"

"No dumbass, pregnant women here!" She stated, with a sort of frustrated voice.

"Hmmm...so what other special allowances do you get...?" He asked sexily, leaning in for a kiss.

She acknowledged this and returned the kiss, smiling as they finished.

"Other special allowances include my wonderfully helpful boyfriend going to get me ice cream, chocolate preferbly."

"Wait and I'll go and get him!" He answered, saying, "joking." after a few seconds.

"Please Cohen?" She begged, laying down on the bed and making herself comfortable.

Seth let out a slight moan of annoyance only to have that returned with a small, sad frown from Summer.

"Ok, just because you're special, Ms Pregnant lady."

"Hey! Not funny!" She grinned, hitting him lightly on the arm as he got up to walk out the door.

"What about, ok, just because I love you?" He smiled.

As he shut his bedroom door he heard the faint reply of, "I love you too!" The sarcasm dripping in her voice. He groaned as he walked into the kitchen and walked straight in front of a clearly annoyed Kirsten, her arms folded, staring at her son calmly.

* * *

"Summer!" Seth yelled loudly into her ear, setting the large bowl of ice-cream on the bedside table. She had fallen asleep, her hair spread out and lips slightly parted. She looked beautiful.

When she didn't stirr, he tried again.

"Ughhh, Cohen, what?" She asked groggily having just awoken.

"She knows, Summer, I think she knows!" He said, his voice raising towards the end.

"Who?"

"My mom."

"What?"

"About us," He said then lowering his voice to a whisper, "About the baby."

"You told her!" Summer was fully alert by that time, her eyes drilling holes into Seth's.

"No, no, no Sum! She just said something about, 'I think you and Summer have something important to tell me' and when we're ready to tell her we've to go downstairs. Or she's coming up."

"What? How? I'm not even ready to face this myself never mind telling your mom!"

"I know, neither am I. But I guess we have to."

"We don't **have** to, I mean we could make something up or..."

"You know it won't work, you know my mom, she'll see right through it."

"Cohen...," she started but instead of finishing she just fell into him, wrapping her arms around him. He held her face up to meet his and looked into her eyes. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as if they hadn't done it for years and they both sensed what each other was feeling.

They got up and Seth tried to lighten the atmosphere by saying rubbing Summer's stomach and laughing.

"Time to tell Grandma little one!" He said, talking to the 'baby.'

"Cheesy Cohen!" She smiled.

"You ready?" He asked as they neared the dining room and he gave her a supportive kiss.

"I guess I don't have a choice."

They walked hand in hand into the dining room and sat opposite an eager Kirsten and Sandy. She must've told him too.

_'Two birds, one stone,' _Thought Seth.

Nerves wracked their whole bodies as they prepared for one of the most important conversations of the year.

* * *

**Hey! So I hope you liked! Next chapter is Seth and Summer telling Sandy and Kirsten and I've thought of some nice ideas to add in too! **

**Would you like to see some R/M in the next chapter too?**

**Once again, thanks for reading! Please if you read, review and letme know what you think!I tried to bring some more interactions into this one and I will add some more feelings and stuff in the next one. Sometimes I don't realise I babble on and forget stuff and then I don't want to change it incase I make it worse! Ok, I'll stop talking now! lol**

**Thanks - Summer-Breeze-171 :-)**


	4. Not For A Moment

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe you are all enjoying this, it makes me so happy!**

**So anyways I won't talk for very long and just get on with the story...**

**Disclaimer - I own no part of the O.C. Maybe in my dreams i do though...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth and Summer sat and the end of the table, furthest away from Sandy and Kirsten as they possibly could, but no matter how big the gap between them was it didn't make them feel any better. Many thoughts ran threw both their minds as they tried to decide what emotions Seth's parents were feeling.

But no matter how hard they tried, they still drew blanks. This scared them even more.

The first one to break the silence was Sandy by saying, "I know that both of you are unsure of what to feel right now but believe me, getting whatever it is out in the open will make you feel a lot better than keeping it a secret." He tried to make it sound like he had no idea but they knew he already did.

"He's right." Agreed Kirsten.

Summer and Seth were still holding onto each other's hands, willing that the other would say something first. There was silence, an unsettling atmosphere in the room that made them both feel more uneasy.

_What if they hate me for ruining Seth's life? I mean, he is their son. _Thought Summer as she tried to remain looking calm.

_What if they hate me for ruining Summer's life? I mean, my parents are always telling me to be careful and don't do anything stupid._ Seth thought.

They both knew that something need to be said and they waited until Seth made the first move.

"Right, I mean, it's not like we planned this or anything but um...you see..."

"I'm kinda, um..pregnant." Finished a hesitant Summer who thought coming out with it straight away instead of rambling on was better. It was out in the open but neither of them felt any happier.

"You're 'kinda' pregnant?" Asked Kirsten with an eyebrow raised.

"She 'is' pregnant." Added Seth.

"And the baby is...?" Sandy knew, but wanated to make sure.

Summer quickly answered this. "Seth's of course, it would never be anybody elses, he's the only person i..."

"I know Summer, just making sure."

After a moment of rare awkward silence between them all Seth gave Summer a small supportive smile. Summer's hand was starting to sweat but he didn't let go. Not for a moment.

Sandy made eye contact with Seth, then Summer and then decided to settle somewhere in between. Summer flinched slightly as she saw the clear look of disappointment on his face and bowed her head down again.

"How could this happen? I thought you were careful." Sandy asked in a fatherly voice.

"We were!" Seth protested as soon as Sandy was quiet and turned round to see Summer staring at him, her eyes huge and brimming with tears. Her lips curved into a small yet noticable frown that made Seth just want to kiss her and make this all better. But there was a time and place for that.

_Later, In the bedroom!_ Seth thought to himself.

"There was one time." Summer said, looking directly at Seth remembering one drunken night at one of those imfamous Newport beach house parties. Both had never been known to handle their drink well and had stumbled back to Summer's house, where no-one was home, and had a great night of passionate sex, forgetting the protection factor. She then turned to face Sandy and Kirsten. "We didn't think it mattered, since nothing happened in the next few weeks to suggest that anything was wrong.

"It only needs to happen once and then something like this...How did you not tell us sooner that you were pregnant Summer?" Kirsten asked, her eyes welling up too.

"I only just found out. I'm sorry. I didn't want this now either."

"I know sweetie. I just wish you both had been more aware of how easily this could have happened."

Kirsten was getting upset, her voice cracking a bit so Sandy took over.

"No doubt you know that we are extremely disappointed in you both of you but since there is nothing we can do to change this then we will be supportive. We need you to know that no matter how upset we are, we will be there for you."

"Thanks dad." Seth said, "I know how you feel but we're both so glad you understand."

"Yea, we were afraid you would kick us out or something!" Summer smiled, laughing towards the end.

"No, what kind of a family would we be if we done that?" Sandy replied, smiling a little in return. Summer couldn't believe how we well they were both taking this. She had expected more yelling, sobbing, everything opposite of what was happening now. It made her feel so much more relaxed.

Just then, Kirsten piped up and stared contently at Summer. "You are keeping it aren't you?"

"Of course, no matter what age I am, I couldn't do that to my baby." She said, then holding Seth's gaze and smiling brightly added, "Our baby."

Seth wrapped her in a warm embrace and when they broke away, Kirsten was standing over Summer and leaned in for a hug too.

"I'm so glad." She whispered into Summer's ear and let the tears spill from her eyes, as did Summer. They sat there for a while like this until Kirsten happily yelled, "I'm gonna be a grandma!"

Sandy came around to Seth and patted his back, finally hugging his son also. They looked like the perfect family. Not the two teenagers who were expecting a baby and their supporting parents.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well that went well!" Seth said triumphantly, clapping his hands together.

"Yea, better than I expected." She answered and kissed him softly.

They had returned to his room and were getting ready for bed as Summer regularly slept there now. She couldn't stand the thought of being alone in such a big house herself with her father always being out of town and the step-monster in and out of rehab.

She reached for a pair of Seth's boxer shorts and grabbed the t-shirt he had held in his hand for him to sleep in that night. She disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"Hey! Where are your clothes?" He shouted finding himself another t-shirt.

"I don't have anything to wear to bed though!" And as she said that, a wave of nausea hit her and she been being sick again. Seth heard this and immediately ran to her side and began holding her hair out of the way and massaging her back as usual.

She soon felt better and started to brush her teeth and change while Seth went back to the bedroom.

She returned five minutes later, refreshed and walked over to Seth's outstretched hands to give him a deep kiss. He produced from behind his back, moments after the kiss ended, a small parcel, wrapped in bright silver paper.

"A present!" Summer exclaimed, "For me?"

"Well not exactly.."

"Ass! what's it for then?" She joked.

"Just open it Sum." He said in a mocking, serious voice.

She did as he asked and held up the contents. It was a small white outfit, so tiny and delicate. Along with little booties and a yellow blanket. Tears filled her eyes, she was so emotional theses days! It was beautiful, she couldn't believe he would do something so sweet!

"Oh my god Cohen!" She said between tears, "This is sooo beautiful!"

"It could be the baby's first outfit. I thought you'd like it!" He admitted proudly.

"I love it!" She blinked back more tears, "And I love you."

"I love you tooSum." He replied and he held a sobbing and laughing Summer in his arms until they feel asleep, both feeling the best they had did that day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marissa and Ryan fell against the front door to her house, kissing and running their hands all over each other. She fished the keys from her clutch and started to open the door to find it open already.

_Strange, _she thought but didn't think too much of it.

She grabbed Ryan's hand and led him to where she heard her mom and dad talking in the living room.

"...So you just 'overheard' this conversation and told Kirsten?"

"Well, yes I felt that she had the right to know her son and his girlfriend were having a baby!" She snapped, getting angry. "They weren't going to tell her otherwise!"

"How do you know Julie? Maybe they weren't ready, but no, you had to tell her! Did you even consider their feelings in this at all?"

"Yes James!" She yelled.

"So you eavesdropped on a very important conversation and went and told Kirsten when they ought to have done it themselves? That's considering their feelings!" He yelled back, also getting angry.

"When you put it that way..." And she noticed the sort of sympathetic way he looked at her.

What Julie didn't notice though, was Marissa standing in the doorway with Ryan, listening to the whole conversation.

"Mom?" She questioned, "How could you?"

"Marissa, sweetheart..." Julie started but was interrupted.

"No, that's my best friend Mom, I can't believe you would...god you are such a bitch!" She said furiously, then stormed out the house with Ryan following close behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey again! Hope you liked! For the purpose of my story, I'm not sure how it happened but Julie and Jimmy are back together anyways!**

**Thanks to - Dogsbody for some inspiration at the end there!**

**I hope you liked them telling Sandy and Kirsten. I wanted to make them annoyed but also willing to help in the end. I think that's what they would be like. So I don't know when I plan on them telling Summer's father but I would like to know if you would rather - **

**A) He gets angry, doesn't take to well to it, etc.**

**B) Is understanding, which I can't imagine but it is an option.**

**Also - Catherine4 - Just being curious here but could you tell me why Julie's your favourite character at the moment! Thanks.**

**Thanks again - Summer-Breeze-171 :-)**


	5. Not The Greatest Qualities

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter - Let's just imagine that Seth got that present sometime, I'm not sure how he didbut it was a nice touch to the story so you can imagine he got it anyway you want! For example, he told Summer to wait a minute while they were out so he could go into a shop or something, lol! Sorry!**

**So, I'm really enjoying writing this so I'm trying to get home in time to write another chapter and I think I'm updating quite fast for me! So you can stop listening to me now and read on...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the O.C. I wish I did but...no.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth awoke early that morning with his arms still wrapped around a lightly snoring Summer. He looked down at her and took in every detail of her face. The way her lips curved upwards into a tiny smile when she slept that only he could notice, the little dusting of freckles over her nose, how her dark hair matched perfectly to her slightly brown skin. Everything about her so perfect. She was the girl of his dreams. Except this wasn't a dream.

He was so thrilled to have finally won her heart. His life went from dreaming about Summer who barely even glanced at him, to having her lying in bed with him, in love and pregnant with his child. It didn't matter what kind of situation they were in because he knew that as long as they had each other that everything would be alright.

He gently kissed her head and quietly slid out the bed and proceeded towards the kitchen. He thought that making her breakfast in bed would be a nice surprise. She deserved it after all she's been through.

As he put the bagels into the toaster and looked up to find Sandy walking into the kitchen towards the packet of bagels on the counter.

"Just making breakfast in bed for your mom." He said and smiled at his son.

"Same, but you know, not for mom. Well you know that I would, just I am doing this for Summer." He rambled.

Sandy knew what his son was going through. Kirsten was young when she was pregnant too. He knew that Seth would do the right thing and he would make a great father, seeing the way he treated Summer. He was always there for her when she needed, knew when she wanted to be alone, said all the right things to make her feel better and loved her with all his heart. The progress he had made in a year was excellant and he was so proud of his son.

"Do you love her?" He asked moments later.

"What?" Seth replied, clearly confused at his dad for asking this. "Yeah, I...yes I love her."

"So what? Are you gonna ask her to marry you? Are you gonna move in together?"

"Woah dad, slow down. I don't even think Summer is ready for this baby never mind marriage. As for moving in, I don't know. I have to talk to her about that." Seth poured orange juice into a glass and retreived the bagels from the toaster as Sandy put his in.

"I know son. I just want to see you making the right decisions. I don't want to see you unhappy."

"I just don't wanna move to fast. I can't believe that I'm going to be a dad! I want Summer to know that I'll always be there, I want her to know that I never plan on leaving her. I'm scared she thinks that I will." He felt better getting this off his chest. He knew his dad would understand how he was feeling and he was glad he could talkto him about anything.

"Then you gotta do something, to show her that you won't." Sandy said strongly, glad that Seth still felt he could talk to him about his problems.

"Hmm, yeah, thanks dad," Seth mumbled lost in his train of thought . _He has a point._

He nodded his head in appreaciation towards Sandy and picked up the tray he had placed the bagels and juice on, along with a single red rose from the vase in the middle of the dining room table and walked back to his room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Got you some breakfast!" Called Seth to an empty room.

"Hold that thought!" Replied Summer who was throwing up in the bathroom.

As Seth rushed to her side she smiled and said, "Attractive, huh?"

"What?" He laughed at the very strange question from Summer.

"Me, puking all the time, then I'll be twice as big as both of us put together and have hormones running wild! Not the greatest qualities in a girl!"

"I know, but remember? You have special allowances! That means I won't care when you're the size of a house and you yell all the time!"

"Cohen! I forgot being supportive wasn't your strong point." She added sarcastically as she rinsed out her mouth. "So, breakfast?"

"Yup, in bed. Well you were when I made it and you had to get up so now it's just breakfast!" He said, handing her the rose and recieving a kiss in return.

Summer climbed back into the bed and gave him a look as if to say, _happy now!_He grinned and climed into the bed beside her while she helped herself to the bagels.

"It's not much but..." Started Seth.

"But the thought of anything heavier makes me wanna puke so you chose wisely." Summer finished for him, "We wouldn't want me to puke over you!" She said, looking cockily at Seth while he just laughed back at her.

When they were finished they just lay in silence for a while. Summer loved these silences with him. They weren't awkward or anything. Just nice. Seth moved his head so it was gently resting on Summer's stomach without too much pressure.

"Hey there little one!" Seth greeted her stomach, "I know you probably don't understand a word I'm saying but I wanted to say hi. Incase you don't know me, I'm your daddy and I think you're gonna be great! I hope you don't have as much drama in your lives as we have but I guess this Newport Beach so you have no hope."

"Yeah, no hope if you grow up with your daddy's rambling!" She said.

"Or your mom's bitchiness!"

"Hey! No swearing in front of the kid Cohen!" She said in a parental voice that they both burst into laughter atand kissed each other between fits of giggling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summer wanted to shower and get ready so Seth took the time to go out to the pool house to see Ryan, who he had hadn't spoken to for a few days. Seth knocked on the door and entered to find Ryan sitting on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling, not even moving until Seth snapped his fingers in the air in front of him.

"Hey Seth."

"Hey man, how've you been? How are things with Marissa? Considering the little interacting we've doing lately."

"Good. All good. So I heard about you and Summer?" He answered, prompting for some details.

"Yeah, pretty crazy, huh?" He said, figuring that Summer had told Marissa and she had told Ryan. He was ok with that though. It made life a little easier.

"Hmmm. You ok with it?"

"I'm great with it. I was pretty nervous at first but now, I kinda like the thought of having a little Cohen about!" He said with a smile.

"Little Cohen?" Ryan questioned, giving Seth one of his famous 'looks.'

"See that's why I'm here..."

Ryan knew what he meant. "This is big Seth. You're gonna propose to her?"

"I wanna but...Do you think it's too soon? I mean with everything that's happened?"

"If it feels right for you. Do you love her?"

"Ok, you're the second person to ask me that today and yes I do."

"And her?"

"I think she does, yeah, I mean she says it so she must."

"Then do it." He simply stated. He liked the feeling of giving someone advice and Seth truly deserved Summer. He usually wasn't too big with words or feelings but on the occasion he could break that rule. "If you love her alot, then I don't see why not. I mean, I wouldn't do it right away. Wait a while and make sure you're certain. Have you bought a ring?"

"Um...I was hoping you could help?"

"Me? I don't know what Summer likes. I think Marissa would be better on that front. They are best friends."

"Sure, all I need is to make up an excuse to leave the house for a while. Could you ask Marissa if this Saturday's ok? She could meet me at South Coast Plaza?"

"I'll ask her."

"Thanks man." Seth sincerely said, thinking that was one of the best conversations he had ever had with this man of not so many words. He opened the door to leave as Ryan called, "Good luck!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey again! So that chapter was a little bit of a filler cause I couldn't think of anything that exciting to add in and I wanted to write something. I wanted a little pep-talk from Sandy! I was thinking, In the next chapter****I will just fast-forward to a month later when Summer's next doctors appointment is and maybe they can tell her dad. Do you all agree that is a good idea! **

**Btw- can you find out the sex of the baby at 3 months cause if not I will fast forward to whenever you can! It would be greatly appreciated if someone could tell me - thanks! **

**Any suggestions are welcome, Thanks again - Summer-Breeze-171 :-)**


	6. Killing Time

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock!**

**So most people told me that three months is ok to tell the sex of a baby and someone said four so I've worked something out! - This story will be fast-forwarded to when Summer is 3 months AND A HALF pregnant! - Genius, eh? lol**

**Disclaimer - I may own a few bits of merchandise but nowhere near the real thing so that's too bad. In other words I don't own the O.C.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_1 AND A HALF months later!_

Seth looked down at Summer and gave her hand a supportive squeeze. They were sitting in Summer's car outside the clinic, in silence just staring at the people walking in and out. The reality had finally sunk in for Summer. She was having a baby and she hadn't even finished school. That meant no more time for justher and Seth because they'd be constantly looking after their child. She really wanted it though.

Seth reflected back on this last month. Things had went great! He'd found the perfect ring for Summer which Marissa had told him she'd love. She said that everytime they passed that jewellery store Summer always said that would be her dream ring. It had a gold band with a row of five diamonds, the one in the middle was the biggest and sparkled the brightest. He knew where he wanted to propose and why but all he wasn't sure of was when.

"You ready for this?" Seth asked her.

"I guess," She sighed as they got out of the car and walked towards the entrance to the clinic. Seth grabbed her arm and lightly held her back. As she turned around to protest he pulled her into a kiss and led her by the hand into the waiting room.

Almost immediately after they sat down, a nurse came over to them and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Lewis, you must be Ms Roberts?" She said with a sort of over-the-top happiness about her that Summer thought people in her situation would find insulting.

"Yeah, yes I am!" She said, mocking her cheeryness and shaking her hand.

"Alright, Dr James has asked that you go right through to her room, that's number three by the way," She said pointing down the corridor and walking away elsewhere.

They rolled their eyes at each other and got up, still holding each other's hands as they entered Dr James' room trying to hide their uneasyness. She simply smiled and bluntly said, "Nervous?"

No answer from Summer confirmed that.

She was a young women in her late twenties with long, staight blonde hair tied into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Her make-up was simple and her white coat was perfectly ironed. "I know sweetie, but believe me, nothing scary is gonna happen today. It's just an ultrasound like we talked about last time."

Again no answer from Summer. Seth gave her a look of concern which made Dr James ask if he was the father.

"How did you know?" He asked just out of curiousity. He didn't go in the last time asSummer had wanted to do it alone.

"I see lots of people like you two everyday, I can just sense it." She smiled brightly and handed Summer a pale blue gown. "I need you to change into this, so your clothes don't get ruined by the gel we use for the ultrasound. I'll come back in five minutes." And with that she left the room.

Summer was shaking all over, her forehead sweating slightly though she felt cold. Seth engulfed in a hug and whispered, "It's gonna be fine Sum, you'll get this done, we'll know the sex of our baby and then we'll go."

"And then can you take me for ice-cream?" She said, showing him her big puppy dog eyes. She knew it made Seth weak so she used this on him regularly.

"Sure." He kissed her cheek and helped her remove her clothes as she was still shaking. She pulled the gown over her head and leaned in for a deeper kiss. He rested his hands on her shoulders and she ran hers up and down his back. They seemed to have forgotten where they were as Dr James walked in calmly as if she was not surprised.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She asked, giving Summer a small wink.

"No, no, we were just um.."

"Killing time!" Seth replied, feeling his face flush. Summer shot him a look which he just smiled off. Dr James looked at them both and gave a nod. "Now Ms Roberts, if you could just lie down on this bed we can get started."

Summer did as instructed and Dr James lifted up her gown so her slightly rounding stomach was exposed. There wasn't much difference but if you looked close enough you could tell. She still fitted into all her clothes so she wasn't that worried yet.

Moments later a clear gel was dropped onto her stomach making her jump. "God! Cold!" She yelled, a little louder than she had intended to. "I wasn't ready for that!" Seth stood behind her, stroking her hair, quietly laughing at her outburst.

Soon, the ultrasound was in progress and Summer was crying. "Sorry, I'm just so emotional right now! I mean, that's inside of me, that's our baby Cohen!" She said grabbing his arm.

Seth stared back at the screen and kissed her forehead at the same time. "It's so little," He said as the doctor pointed out where the hands and feet were starting to develop.

"Well, we can see one heartbeat, there," She pointed, "And I can tell you the sex of your baby."

"And?" An eager Seth asked.

"She did a final check and said, "It's a boy!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"A boy!" Summer said for the millionth time that day. They had returned from the ice-cream parlour to Summer's house so she could pick up a few things. No one was home. She placed the ultra sound picture on the kitchen counter and went upstairs while Seth stayed downstairs and flicked through some magazines on the table. Nothing thrilling. They didn't stay for long.

When they arrived at the Cohen household they immediately told Sandy and Kirsten the news.They were all thrilled and Kirsten and Summer had spent the better part of an hour talking about arrangements for the baby while Sandy joked to Seth about the 'joys of fatherhood' as he liked to put it. She was annoyed she couldn't show them the ultra sound picture that she had accidently left it in her kitchen.

Summer was happy that the baby was a boy. It wouldn't have mattered what the sex was but the thought of a boy appealed to her. He would have Seth's hair and her eye's and would be the cutest kid in the whole of Newport. Seth was happy too. 'Just as long as he doesn't end up on the water polo team or something!' he had joked. They had no ideas whatsoever on the name though, but there was more than enough time to decide.

It was quite early in the evening but Summer and Seth had had a long day so they were cuddled up on the sofa watching movies on T.V. Sandy and Kirsten were out for dinner and Ryan wasn't home. Probably at Marissa's they assumed. Summer got comfortable on Seth's chest while he rested his hand on her stomach.

"Have I ever thanked you?" Summer said, halfway through an old movie that neither were really paying any attention to.

"For what?" He asked rubbing her stomach in smooth circles.

"Everything." Loving me mostly."

"You don't have to thank me Sum, I always will love you, no matter what." He said strongly, meaning every single word he had spoken.

"I know, just after I ignored you at school all the time and you never cared. You still took the chance to fall in love with me."

"I've never regretted it."

"Neither have I," She said and their faces moved so close that they could feel each other's breathe lightly tickling their skin. They locked lips slowly, pouring their hearts into every inch of the kiss. It still made her whole body melt no matter how much they kissed. It always got better.

"I love you," Seth softly whispered but before she could say anything back she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

She looked at her caller id. It was her dad. She shrugged at Seth, saying who it was and that he was supposed to be in San Fransisco.

"Hi Daddy!" She said warmly, though his voice was as cold as ice. They still hadn't told him about the baby yet.

"Summer, I wan't you home right this minute," He replied and then added, "Alone."

"But daddy I thought you were in..."

"I got home early." Summerbegan to reply but was answered by the dial tone. He had hung up.

"I gotta go Cohen, sorry, my dad want's me home." She said getting up from the sofa and finding her shoes.

"You want me to come?" He asked.

"No it's alright, he said alone, it must be serious or something."

"I'm sure it's nothing..." But he stopped seeing the look on her face change dramatically. "Summer?"

"Shit Cohen, the ultrasound picture!" And with that she ran out the front door leaving a worried Seth standing in the livingroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey again! Sorry it was a short chapter and not much going on, I'm really tired because I'm writing this really late! Hope that wasn't too rushed as it was mainly just S/S. I added some fluff too because I'm in a happy mood! Next chapter should be breaking the news to Summer's dad and suggestions about what else are welcome. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks - Summer-Breeze-171 :-) **


	7. Just Like That Too

**Hey! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

**I'll just get on with the story...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the O.C. Thanks to Josh for that.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summer nervously entered the front door of her house to find her dad sitting in the dining room, doing nothing, the ultrasound picture in front of him. She had drove as slowly as she could to give her more time to think. But she couldn't run from what she needed to do, which was to face her dad. She walked in so quietly that he never even turned around untill she let out a faint, "Hello."

"Summer," He said, acknowledging his daughter's presence and motioning for her to sit down in the chair opposite.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Moments after Summer had left, Sandy and Kirsten had arrived, laughing and joking but stopped when they saw Seth standing in the living room. He had not moved from that spot until now.

"Are you alright Seth? Where's Summer?" Kirsten worriedly asked, putting down her bag.

"She left the ultrasound picture at her house, her dad called and he's home early so you can pretty much figure out the rest for yourself..." He answered.

"And you let her go alone?" She replied, knowing that Summer was trying to avoid having to tell her father anytime soon. She knew that Neil Roberts would not be very understanding and was very strict when it came to his daughter's welfare.

"She told me he wanted her to go alone!" He said, throwing his hands up in protest.

"And do you really think that's what she wants?" Sandy countered. A moment later he passed Seth his keys and said, "If Summer needs a place to stay tonight, you know she's welcome here."

"Thanks dad," He said walking towards the door. "And mom."

He liked that his parents were so understanding, he just hoped that he and Summer would be just like that too.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So..." She asked, looking at the ultrasound picture sitting in front of him and stopped whatever she was going to say. The date was clearly marked on thepaperit along with 'Roberts' and a blurry little picture of her baby. She didn't want to disappoint him but she knew she already had.

"Is this what I think it is?" He said, not even making eye contact with her.

"Yea, daddy." She admitted as there was no excuse she could give as to what else it could be. She wanted more than anything, for Cohen to be here.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?"

"When I felt I was ready to."

"So what? It wasn't going to make things any easier. I can't believe you would even try to hide this from me."

"I just didn't want to upset you."

"You haven't upset me Summer," He said in a nicer voice than usual making Summer glance up, with a glimmer of happiness in her eyes which soon faded. "You've pissed me off! I trusted you and now...this?"

"I'm sorry." She said, trying to fight back tears that were going to flood her face any minute.

"Sorry's not good enough. I will take care of this."

"What do you mean?" She asked searching for any hint of warmth of his face like there usually was, but tonight he was cold.

"I'll make an appointment with Dr Fields, he's an old friend of mine, he can sort this out right away."

"How?" She answered, not quite sure what he meant. _Cohen, where are you?_

"Well you are certainly not keeping this baby, princess." He said trying to act nice towards her, In an attempt for her to agree.

She pushed back her chair and got up, grabbing the ultrasound picture from in front of him. "It's my baby, my body and I can make my own decisions." She walked out into the front hall with her furious dadright behind her.

"I hope you don't think I want anything to do with you if you keep this...child." He said 'child' as though it was the most horrible word ever. "My reputation will be scarred. I'll be the man with the pregnant teenage daughter, I've worked to hard to let anything ruin it."

Summer couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had learned a short while ago that a reputation means nothing. If you live in a place like Newport then worrying about it takes over you. She had realised when she fell in love with Seth that if it made her happy, she didn't give a fuck what anyone else thought. She still hated all the rumors she would get though because to a certain extent, you can never really let go of the reputation you left behind.

"Well don't you worry because I don't want my baby having anything to do with you." She said in the nastiest voice she had, tears spilling out and shestormed upstairs to throw some of her belongings into a bag. She couldn't stay here after knowing what her dad thought. She just wanted Cohen.

When she was just outside the door, he asked out of spite, "Do you even know who the father is?"

She was about to answer when a voice behind her spoke. "I am." _It was him! He had come after all!"_ "Mr Roberts." He said not even trying to be nice because with the state Summer was in, he couldn't have been nice to her. "I'm the father."

"Well, what do you know, Seth Cohen. I thought you two had broken up?" He said, looking at Summer.

"I just told what you wanted to hear! I love him, you wouldn't understand!" She snapped back, not caring anymorewhether she upset him or not.

With that, he looked at Seth, fixing his gaze. "And I don't suppose you want this baby. Now you're stuck because she's made it perfectly clear that's she does. I wonder how long you'll stay around for."

Seth felt the rage bubble up inside of him. He wanted to punch Neil Roberts so hard that he would never recover, but that was moreRyan's area of expertise."Well then you obviously don't know me." He angrily said back. "It wasn't until I met Summer that I realised what love really was. She's perfect in every way and I know she's the one for me. I intend to stay around forever with her and this baby. Which I do want for your information."

Mr Roberts stared back, open-mouthed and embarassed as he thought was just another one of those pointless boys which meant nothing. He actually meant something to her and he loved her too.

Seth took Summer's hands and continued looking at her dad. "I wan't to marry her, she's the greatest thing that could ever have happened to me and I love her so much. I know we're going to be very happy with this baby."

Once again tears filled her eyes as she realised that she wanted to be with him forever too. Not even her dad could take that away from her.

Neil Roberts looked at them both, utterly digusted. "I bet it won't even last the year. So don't come running back to me when he leaves you Summer."

And with that he slammed the door on a crying Summer and an angry Seth, not even looking back as he did so.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summer had been so shocked by her dad's actions, she couldn't even cry. She had clung to Seth as he guided her out to his car and helped her into the passenger seat. He promised that sometime during the week they could come back and get her car. She said nothing for the whole journey but Seth knew she just need some time to think so he let it be.

Sandy and Kirsten sat in the living room and the moment Seth and Summer entered they got up and walked to where they were standing. By the look on Summer's face they could tell the news was not good. Her face was streaked black from her running mascara and some of her hair clung to her forehead, stuck with the tears she had cried that night.

"Sweetie," Kirsten said, wrapping her in a hug. Summer was thankful for her. She was like the mother she never had, always there for her when she needed. She let Summer cry on her shoulder for a little while longer with everyone else just staring on.

"You alright?" She asked.

"M..my...my dad told me he wants n..nothing m..more to do with me," She stammered. "I h..have nowhere to go."

"You can stay here as long as you like. We can get your stuff set up in the guest bedroom until you and Seth figure something out."

"Really?"

"Yes, your like the daughter I never had Summer, I hate to see you like this."

"Thanks Kirsten." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. She was already feeling much better. She didn't need her dad, she had Seth!

"Can I stay with Seth tonight?"

"I guess, since you do it anyway," Kirsten joked, making Summer smile. "But then we'll get the guest room ready for you."

"This means alot to me, really." She said sincerely.

"I know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth had thought about it very hard when Summer and Kirsten were talking that night. He had told Summer how he felt about her at her house and knew that now was as good a time as any. He raced up to his room to collect the ring from one of his drawers and led Summer out to his backyard. His parents had gone upstairs and Ryan was out, he had all the privacy he needed. He just hoped she would say yes.

"Cohen?" She asked, already having brightened up a lot, "Why are we in your backyard?"

"Do you remember where we had our first kiss?" Before she could answer he pulled her into one, wrapping his arms around her as she ran her hands through his hair. It was a beautiful kiss. They broke apart, Summer forgetting all about her dad.

"I really love you Cohen." She said, fixing one of his curls that had gone astray.

"And I love you Summer." He said, looking at her smiling face and he knew he was ready.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for such a short ending. Hope it wasn't too sappy or cheesy, lol. Kandy to the rescue!So I'll have to think of a nice speech for Seth and something else for them to do.Then I might skip again to um..sometime! Haven't thought of when though. Any suggestions are welcome, I appreciate them as sometimes I find it hard to think of stuff to do!**

**Thanks to - kursk for inspiration writing that chapter. **

**Thanks - Summer-Breeze-171 :-) **


	8. How It's Meant To Be

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em coming! You guys are the best!**

**So now it's time for the big moment, hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I, Natasha, declare that I do not own the O.C. lol!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He knew was that he was ready. He looked down on a smiling Summer and couldn't help but smile back.

"Summer, we've been through a lot together, bad and good. It took us a long time to find each other but we did, and I want to keep you forever. I can't stand the feeling when I'm not with you so I wanna be around you everyday." He said, meaning everything. It didn't matter if he rambled because this had meaning. "I can't lose you again, I'll make sure I won't, you mean too much to me."

Summer looked on in amazement. _What does this mean? _She thought although she was loving him more each second.

"You're beautiful! You're perfect! You're undeniable! He said, quoting a line he had used before. "You've showed me the meaning of true love, something I had never believed in before. Now I believe that we're meant to be together. I want to be with you forever because I love you so much and if you're not in my life then my life's not worth living."

_Oh my god! Is he doing what I think he's doing? _She thought, shaking with excitement.

"You **are** my life! I wan't to be with you and the baby everyday, like a proper family." He said, no longer afraid of what she might say.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He trailed off, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

_He is! He's gonna do it! _She thought, gazing into his eyes.

He got down on bended knee, opening the box to reveal Summer's dream engagment ring. He waited for a moment to let her realise what he was thinking. "Summer Roberts, will you marry me?" He said confidently.

_He does! He wants to marry me!_

She stared him a while longer, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes filled up with tears. She waited until he gave her one of those smiles that made her dizzy to actually answer. "Yes Cohen, yes! I'll marry you!"

"Really?"

"What did I just say?" She laughed, wiping her eyes.

"How many times can a person cry in one day?" He joked back in return.

"Don't ruin the moment, I'm crying tears of joy!" She yelled. She was so happy! She wanted to be with him forever too.

"Come 'ere!" He said slipping the ring onto her finger and pulling her into the most passionate kiss he could give. She felt her knees going weak and she looked at the ring on her finger with one eye open.

"How did you find this ring? How did you know it was the one I wanted?"

"I may have had a little help in that department." He said quietly, "So? You like it?"

"I love it!" She screamed, feeling as high as a kite. She was getting married to and having a baby with her perfect guy! Nothing could top what she was feeling. She gave Seth another kiss and whispered to him. "You know everything you said to me? That's how I feel too. Although I wish I looked better, my eyes are all black and puffy!"

"Thanks and..it's a good look for you!"

"Cohen!" She said, but couldn't stay mad for very long.

Seth was on top of the world. She had said yes! He was going to marry her and live happily ever after like he thought could only happen in fairytales he learned about in school when he was a kid. But this was real. He wasn't going to wake up, disoriented and late for class. He wasn't going to wake up at all because he wasn't dreaming. He had finally gotten his Summer.

Summer lay down on one of the lounging chairs, pulling Seth with her, locking their lips together. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and stroked her stomach, pulling off his jacket. Soon, they were all over each other and when things were getting heavy, Ryan and Marissa walked up behind them, both making a noise to inform them of their presence. Seth sat up and Summer sat on his lap, arms around him andboth of them smiling like crazy.

"So, sorry if you were in the middle of something." Marissa said, rasing her eyebrows suggestively.

"Coop!" Summer yelled, ignoring her completely and practically throwing her hand into her best friend's face. "I'm getting married!"

"Oh my god Sum, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you" She yelled back, equally as excited wrapping Summer in a tight hug. "So, I'm gonna need all the details!"

Summer smiled at her and walked over to Seth, giving him a small kiss. "I'll be right back!" She exclaimed, dragging Marissa to the pool house.

"It's all right, we'll just hang here!" Ryan shouted to the shut pool house door, pretending he was annoyed. They walked back into the house, sitting down on the couch while Seth set up the PS2. "I know I'm not usually up for this but..." Ryan started.

"Am I gonna tell you everything that happened? Yes my buddy, you are in for a long time of listening to me talking, make yourself comfortable!" He said, throwing Ryan a controller. "We'll play and talk at the same time."

Summer told Marissa her account of the story while Seth told Ryan and they all met up about an hour later, laughing and chatting in the pool house.

_This is how it's meant to be! _They all thought, referring to the fact that they were the fantastic four again, together and happy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me because that was so short but it's really late and I just wanted to get that out of the way! Let's say it's short but sweet! I'm probably going to skip forward another while to anundecided time. Suggestions for that are welcome as are general ones!**

**And to AmyR24 - Yes, their still in school. Right now it's during the summer. Thanks for your review!**

**Thanks - Summer-Breeze-171 :-)**


	9. The Meaning Of Perfection

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, you all keep me going, so thank you!**

**I'm not going to bore you with a lot of talk but this story will be fast forwarded a week! Just a week nothing big. Kandy are being supportive about the engagement and are very happy though they might have been a bit shocked at first. I give you permission to imagine how S/S told them for yourselves! Sorry I didn't add that in but I didn't feel the need too. On with the story...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the O.C. at all, I would like to but that's never going to happen!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The past week had gone by quite smoothly, which was a miracle in Newport Beach. Seth and Sandy had collected Summer's things from her house incase she had to confront her father, but luckily he wasn't there. Her step-mom had let them in but never uttered a word to them at all.

They had just hung out and Summer occasionally made Seth take her to South Coast Plaza. They had bought some baby basics like bottles, blankets and diapers, and of course some cute pieces from the Donna Karen maternity line!

Both Seth and Summer, walked hand in hand to the kitchen to find something for breakfast and found Kirsten busily rushing around as usual and Sandy spreading cream cheese on a bagel. He offered one to both of them and they willingly accepted, eating them in a few seconds flat. Kirsten raised her coffee mug in a greeting to them both.

"Do you remember tonight?" She asked, looking intensely at the piece of paper in front of her.

"Tonight?" Summer asked, unaware of what the Cohen's, Marissa and Ryan had planned. They were disguising their plans as a charity event, hoping to really surprise Summer.

"Oh sorry Summer." Kirsten replied quickly and slightly hesitant, "Tonight we're throwing the hospital benefit, didn't you know?" Sandy glanced strangely at Seth and he shrugged back hoping he hadn't given their hard work away by not telling her about the event. It had slipped his mind between being with Summer and well..being with Summer!

"Must have slipped my mind,"Summer unsurely said, thinking that there was something going on, but didn't want to press the issue.

"Well it's going to be here, at eight." Kirsten smiled at Summer then and left for work, Sandy following close behind.

"Hey," Summer whispered, wrapping her arms around Seth's neck and resting her head against his chest. "You mind if we skip this event because I don't really want people at our school or worse - the newpsies to get any idea's. Then we can at least wait until Summer's over to figure everything out."

Seth jumped back slightly. "I don't think that's such a good idea Sum, I mean, should we not act normal so we don't raise suspicion?" He racked his brain for a reason they had to go.

"What? But you hate these kind of things things! Now you've got an excuse.." She trailed off her sentence into a kiss, melting his insides as she deepened it.

Seth pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling at her as she cluelessely looked back. "So? I can think off a couple of better things we can do." She seductively said.

"Yeah but I think this is really important. I mean, it's for the hospital Sum, charity!" He said, sounding so anti-seth, he almost shocked himself.

She let out a small laugh and put her hands on her hips. "Cohen?" She questioned, "What's going on? All of a sudden you're the one who's talking me into going to a newport party! Something's going on!"

"No, no Summer. Why would you think I would lie to you? I just think we should go, keep up apperances you know? Have fun, be charitable. We could set ourselves up at a little spot becide the buffet and..."

Summer cut him off. "Cohen, you ramble when you lie."

"Trust me Sum, let's just go and we can do what you want after."

"Promise?" She smiled, leaning in for another kiss. She decided to just let it be and she would find out tonight why he so desperatley wanted her to go. She wasn't one for surprises but maybe it would nice to just wait and see for a change. By the sound of things it would good.

Seth lifted her up onto the kitchen counter, kissing her and just taking her in. His fiancee'. His Summer. He still felt lost in a dream world but as long as she was with him it didn't really matter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth had taken Summer out of the house for the day while Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan and Marissa set up their surprise. Kirsten had rushed home from work with a massive supply of balloons, banners, confetti, the lot and Sandy followed with a another few boxes of assorted goods. The caterers were on their way and the house was still to be decorated so they got to work right away.

Alone in the sitting room, Marissa and Ryan teamed up to hang banners and balloons. Marissa stood at the top of the step ladder while Ryan passed her balloons and pieces of tape.

She streched over to hang a poster in an out of reach place and smiled triumphantly as she stuck down the last edge. Ryan began to laugh when he saw her do this.

"What?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Nothing, you're just very...um.." He began searching for the right word.

"What?" She prompted again, grinning as he answered.

"Handy." He said, and she reached forward to protest, loosing her footing and tumbling off the ladder. Ryan instinctively held his arms out and caught her mid-fall, laughing again. A slight flush of pink crept it's way across her face as she tightened her grip around his neck.

"Well, you're very handy too." She whispered as he gentleydropped her back down to the ground and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He leaned in towards her and kissed her, still keeping his arms secure around her waist. He couldn't have asked for a better life. A new family, a great girlfriend, true friends but of course - there was always something going on in Newport one way or another. At least it kept things interesting.

Sandy walked in to find them having abandoned their job and making out. He was happy that Ryan had finally settled into his new life and how far he had come. But now was not the time or place for romance. At least not yet.

He cleared his throat loudly and they quickly broke apart, the pink flush returning to Marissa's face as she picked up some balloons from the pile on the floor.

Ryan turned to face Sandy. "We were just.."

"Getting distracted?" He replied smiling, with one eyebrow raised.

"Uh..yeah!" Marissa finished.

Sandy turned and left the room shouting, "You remind me of Kirsten and I when we were younger!" Ryan and Marissa glanced at each other and grinned, returning to the original task.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth sat outside the changing room at one of Summer's favourite stores, flicking through a comic book. They had been there for 2 hours already and Summer had tried on nearly every outfit in her size. She had a small bump that was only noticable if you knew she was pregnant. Seth could tell the difference though as he inspected it everyday.

"So tell me again why we can't go home and get ready for this party?" She yelled from inside her room.

"Because it starts in an hour and we don't have time." He whined.

"But it's at your house Cohen, we won't be missing much!" She replied, whining back.

"Just come out Sum. Are you ready yet?"

"I think I'll buy this one. We have to save up things for the baby so I've decided this will be my last purchase. Until I get any bigger!"

"Well let's make it a good one, let me see! I've been sitting here for ages."

A few minutes later, she appeared, pulling back her curtain and standing in front of Seth as his mouth dropped in amazement. He took in her brown curls, tumbling over her shoulders, her golden skin that glowed perfectly and her smile that lit up the whole room as she did a small twirl for his benefit. She had chosen a deep red greek-style dress that exposed just enough flesh to be sexy and not slutty. It had a band just below her bust with a little gold stitching and the bottom reached just below her knees, showing her toned legs. It had enough room to show her slight bump but not enhance it.

"So? What do you think?" She asked Seth, crawling onto his lap.

"I think you look amazing." He said honestly, kissing her softly. She returned the kiss, pouring her heart into every second that it lasted. "Defenitely a keeper."

She got up, doing another twirl and went to change so they could pay for the outfit.

Not long after they were in the car leaving for the Cohen residence. Seth managed to sneak her into the pool house so she could slip back into her dress and he could change into a new shirt.

"You ready?" He asked her a while later, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"Are you sure I look alright?" She asked.

"Perfect." He simply replied. And that was all she needed. She let him lead her into the house and everything was strangely quiet. She gave Seth a strange look as he played alongbeing cluelessand they walked into the sitting room.

Suddenly the music blasted and everyone jumped out from their hiding spots and shouted in unison. "Surprise!"

Banners on the walls read, 'Happy Engagement Summer and Seth!' There were lots of people in attendence. Mostly friends and family of the Cohens, some she had never seen before but they were all here for her and Seth.

She turned to face him and hit him lightly. "You knew about all this?"

"Wanted to surprise you? Are you?"

"Yes, this is perfect Cohen! I love you!" She said hugging him as he answered, "I love you too." And at that moment, both of their lives felt like the meaning of perfection.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey, so that was just a cute little chapter to get me back in the swing of things! I'm so sorry again for not updating sooner! A little ryrissa in there for you R/M fans also. I love S/S...lol!**

**Any ideas for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated as I'm kinda stuck! Please review - they make my day!**

**Summer-Breeze-171 Natasha:-)**


	10. Don't Hold Back

**Hey! Sorry again, I am so slow with updates but I just haven't felt inspired! So I kind of lost track of time with the pregnancy and all and sorry about all the fast-forwarding. So lets just say now, Summer is five months along. I researched on google and you should be showing a lot by now. So on with the story...**

**Disclaimer - You know the drill, If I owned the O.C. i wouldn't be here writing this!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summer waddled slightly into the living room in the morning, where Kirsten was sitting flicking aimlessly through television channels. Summer flopped down beside her as she switched the off button on the remote.

"So what are your plans for today sweetie?" She asked with a comforting smile.

Summer was the daughter she never had. She still thought that they were too young to start their own family but they were taking it so well. She could tell they were completely in love and that would see them through. After all, who is to mess with the power of St. Valentine? - The creator of her favourite holiday! She respected Summer so much for all she had been through and treated her as her own.

"Nothing much Mrs. Cohen, usual." She answered. How grateful she was that Kirsten was there. The mother she never had. Always ready to support her as if she were her own.

"Well if you don't mind me saying this Summer, but your clothes are starting to look rather tight these days. I think we need to get you some bigger maternity clothes! We should go shopping!" They were both laughing, Summer nodding in agreement. "And by the way, it's Kirsten now, no more polite Mrs. Cohen anymore because that'll be you soon, so you don't want to wear out the name!"

"Yeah I was gonna get Seth to take me when he got back with Ryan but a girls day out sounds even better. No-one whining at me to hurry up or that his arms are sore carrying my bags!"

Kirsten grinned at this adding, "I know Sandy's the exact same. Usually when I want to go shopping I end up going with Julie so I don't know what's worse!"

Summer got up to change into something more shopping comfortable while Kirsten called into work, saying she couldn't come in today. - She had a family emergency!

As Summer re-entered, pulling her hair back into a loose pony she stopped in thought and said, "Cohen's not coming!"

"Yeah, I thought a little Mother-daughter-in law bonding would be fun." Kirsten replied, slightly disappointed.

"It will be, I just mean there will be no-one to carry my bags!"

Kirsten's face fell as she realised this, Summer in hysterics at her actions and Kirsten joining in. They shrugged together and left the Cohen casa to begin their shopping spree.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth and Ryan entered their house, returning from their trip to the grocery store for Sandy, to find a note attached to the fridge:

_Sandy, Seth, Ryan._

_Gone Shopping so don't expect us home soon._

_Got our cells,_

_Kirsten/Mom and Summer_

_xxx_

"Woah!" Seth said. "This can't be good!"

"What's not to be good about it?" Ryan replied, curiously eyeing Seth. It still amazed him how Seth's brain worked.

"Ryan. My mom and Summer want to have some bonding time!"

"And? Won't it be good for both of them? Get to know each each other a bit more? I mean they'll both be practically related soon." Ryan was not one for talking but he had learned that the more you talked Seth the sooner he shut up which also confused Ryan more.

"Bingo! Yeah practically related. Through me! Me Ryan, so what do you do when you get to know someone?"

"Um..." Ryan began but Seth interrupted.

"You talk about things you have in common, which the only thing my mom and my girlfriend have in common is me!" He ranted all in one breath. "She might tell embarrasing stories about me, both of them, god, no good can come of this and..."

"Seth?" This time he was interrupted.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Seth mocked a hurt face and began unpacking groceries.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the mall, Kirsten and Summer already had a few bags each. They just clickedso welland had so much in common. Seth of course was one thing.

"Oh I know one!" Kirsten cried. "I remember when Seth was ten he used to parade around the house in an old leotard I had for a pilates class, his underpants over the top and my wedding veil as a cape calling himself Captain Cohen. He insisted we called him that for months after. I was horrified when I saw him dressed like that but Sandy thought It was hilarious!"

They again exploded into fits of laughter receiveing strange looks from passers-by as Summer imagined little Seth in a leotard.

Kirsten suddenly stopped and pointed to a little boutique up ahead.

"Oh my god, is this still here?"

"What is it?" Summer replied following her mother-in law to-be.

They entered a small store full of everything maternity. Clothes, comfort shoes, nightwear, swimwear, the lot. Summer gasped as she handled a little, (or big as she was five months pregnant), top which was a deep purple and made of a very light, flowing material.

"This store saved my life when I was pregnant with Seth. It has the best stuff and it has everything."

"Yeah I can see that!" Summer said staring at the racks and racks filled with the A-Z of maternity wear and even outfits for new borns. She even began crying when she saw a new mother fussing over her baby as she chose little hats and dresses for her.

Kirsten noticed this and pulled Summer into a supporting embrace. "Sorry." She sheepishly mumbled. "Hormones." She was sort of embarrassed crying in fromt of her boyfriend's mom.

"You are gonna make a great mom Summer. You've got the biggest heart I've ever seen. And growing up all your life in Newport, that's rare!"

Summer smiled at Kirsten. So warm and motherly, always a shoulder to cry on.

"Thanks Mrs.." She began but remebered earlier, "Kirsten. Thank you for everything!"

"That's no problem. Anything for you Summer, and the next generation of Cohen!" She replied, patting Summer lightly on her well-rounded stomach. "Now why don't we get you some clothes that fit!"

Three hours and twelve bags later, they were ready to relax and break for lunch. They chose a quiet cafe where Kirsten ordered a burger and fries and Summer did too - except make that two burgers for Summer!

"I'm just so hungry all the time! I'm gonna have so much trouble shifting the post-pregnancy fat." She smiled sipping the glass of water she had ordered.

"I know what you mean. Just wait until the real cravings start. Soon you'll be getting up at three in the morning for ice-cream and cake, you have so much more to look forward to!" Kirsten answered, taking a trip down memory lane.

"Sounds great! And anyway, thanks for buying all this stuff. You didn't have too."

"Again no problem, anything for you! And I never get to go on shopping sprees with my family seeing as they are all male!"

Summer felt that for the first time since her pregnancy began, that everything was coming together. Her dad didn't want her but in the process she got an even better family. One that wouldn't abandon her. She really needed someone to talk to about the baby stuff and who better than someone who had been through all this before? It wouldn't hurt to get some advice.

She took a deep breath and asked a question she had wanted to know the answer to since her and Seth had first announced their news.

"Are you mad at me?"

The look on Kirsten's face changed to a serious one. She was glad that Summer wanted to talk to her about this. It would be good for her to get her feeling out to someone with similar experiances.

"Sweetie. No. I knew you would be thinking that. You could've been thinking for the rest of your life, that somewhere deep down I would be mad at youfor making Seth give up his life. But I'm not and he hasn't."

"Hasn't what?"

"Given up his life. There is nothing he wants more than to start a family with you Summer. You may be young but if this makes you both happy then don't hold back. You can have the best qualifications, the best job, more money than ever and the only thing you ever want is to be happy. And you will be."

"But do you think we're in over our heads?"

She took some time to think about that one. "Honestly? At first when the baby is born, you might regret it. They never stop crying. But soon you'll realise that they mean everything in the world to you. So In answer to your question, no, you both can handle it. I know you can."

The food arrived at they started eating immediately, but still retaining their conversation throughout.

"So how do you feel about the baby?" Kirsten asked her, already knowing the answer.

"At first it was a nightmare but now, well I wouldn't imagine it any other way. I want to be with Seth forever and this baby is part of that." She honestly spilled her heart out to the women who she looked up to as a mother and a friend. She didn't even feel nervous any moreabout talking to her about her son because her feelings for him were the same as Kirsten's feelings for Sandy.

"Do you love him?" Kirsten asked, again knowing the answer but just wanting to hear what Summer would say.

"With all my heart! That sounds really corny but I never thought I could feel this was until I met him. I never believed in love since everyone I ever gave it to abused it. But with Seth, everything fits, y'know?"

Kirsten nodded, touched by Summer's feelings for her son and sad that he had grown up so fast. Soon he would have a family of his own with the girl that he loved. And she wouldn't be the only woman he depended on anymore.

They paid for their meal and returned home, content with their purchases and disussions, both feeling happier than ever getting their feelings out in the open.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth ran out to meet Summer at the door, taking her bags straight upsatirs to his bedroom so she could hang them up somwehere.

"Cohen, when did you become so helpful?" She said attacking his mouth with kisses.

"Since my girlfriend is starting to get very large and is developing a waddle." He dangerously ventured to say. Instead of being answered with kisses he got pushed down onto his bed forcefully.

"How would you like to carry around all this extra weight! I don't think you could handle being pregnant for a day never mind nine months!"

She sat down on his lap where he shifted under her newly put on wieght. She was looking quite big for only five months along. He decided not to tell her that though.

She passionately kissed him as they lay down together. He wrapped his arms around her as she moaned with the pressure he applied with his lips. Soon after they made out they just lay together in a comforting silence, listening to the breaths of each other.

Suddenly Summer jumped. "Oh!" She said and began to laugh.

"What is it? Are you alright Sum?" He panicked, jumping into protector mode.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think our baby just kicked!"

"Wow really?" He said, happily grinning from ear to ear. "Let me feel!"

She took his hand and gently placed it on her round stomach and they waited for it to kick again.

"That's amazing!" He said when it did. "That's our baby in there." He said turning to face the love of his life as she laughed at his comments.

"I love you." He simply said and she replied by kissing him again. Softly and more loving than the last. "I love you too."

"So what did you and my mum talk about?" He asked, very curiously, rubbing Summer's belly.

"Oh nothing much...Captain Cohen!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey so that was a cute chapter with thanks to kursk, for you - a chapter of Kirsten/Summer bonding. So I need some suggestions if you want me to put anything more dramatic in my story! Next chapter can be into more serious pregnancy stuff and maybe them discussing names, etc.**

**By the way I looked up a website that said you can feel kicking at five months so I'll just tell you, blame that site, not me if you cant!**

**So please, please review because there is nothing I love more!**

**Summer-Breeze-171**


	11. You're The One

**Hiya! Thanks for all your reviews, you're awesome.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the O.C...**

**So on with the story, wow not much babble from me which is just...wow!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Up Cohen!" Summer yelled into Seth's ear. "Now!"

He moaned in reply, one thing he hated about Summer living with him were these morning wake-ups. He grabbed the pillow from Summer's side and secured it over his head.

"Oh no you don't, up!" She shouted even louder, throwing the blankets to the floor and yanking the pillow away from his head.

"Suuuuuummmmer!" He said, dragging out her name in a whiny voice. "But..."

"No buts Cohen, I want you up and ready to go in twenty minutes."

"What? Why are we rushing, what is so important that you need to interupt my beauty sleep?" He replied, replacing the pillow she had tossed onto the floor with another. Then all the pillows were on the floor.

She laughed at this which made her receive a mock sad face from her boyfriend.

"I have a doctors appointment, which you said you wanted to attend." She answered impatiently.

"At nine am? You never told me it was early!"

"Twenty minutes Cohen," she called, leaving his bedroom."I'll be in the car. And I'm prepared to leave without you if I have to!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The doctor's surgery was empty, so they were the only people there when they arrived. They waited in the reception for only five minutes until the receptionist told them to go in.

Seth held Summer's hand for support as she walked down the corridor and entered the small white room for the third time that year.

She held out her hand as the Dr approached them. "Dr James, I'm sure you remember?" She kindly asked and they nodded in reply. "Summer and um...Seth, right?" Again, she received more nods.

"So, you are, let's see..five months along by now. Have you felt the baby moving or kicking yet?"

"Yes, he was having a soccer match in there yesterday, but I mostly feel it at night which can be annoying because it means I don't get alot of sleep." She filled the doctor in.

Dr James laughed. "You'll be regularly feeling as though he is playing some kind of sport. Are you ever in any pain?"

"Not really, no."

"That's good. Do you participate in any activities?"

"No, definitely not with the baby." She answered, just anxious to get this check-up over with. She hated doctor's and hospitals.

"Also good, because I was going to mention that taking part in sports and hard-working activities is not the best thing for pregnant women. It may upset your little guy! But I do recommend a pre-natal yoga class, it's good for relaxtion."

"Thank you, I'll bear that in mind!" She glanced at Seth, who was still supportively holding her hand and letting her answer the questions. She was the pregnant one after all!

He gave her hand a small squeeze and her lower lip quivered with mixed emotions of happiness, love and fear. There was another life growing inside of her at this very moment and in about four months it would be their responsibility to keep it alive. She still wasn't sure if that scared her or if she was confident that they would be okay.

"Okay Summer, if you would lie up on the table over here again." Dr James asked, going to get the ultrasound equipment set up.

Both glanced at each other, remembering the embarassment of last time.

Dr James noticed this and smiled, showing her perfect set of white teeth. "Don't worry, you don't need to get changed this time!"

A sigh of relief and Summer lay up on the hard table with Seth at her head, his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Just lift up your shirt so I can apply the gel. I'm sure you are familiar with this procedure by now. She said, more of a statement then a question. Soon an image of their baby appeared on the screen. A fuzzy, blurry haze to everyone else but to them - a product of their love.

"God, he's so tiny!" Summer exclaimed, looking up at Seth's smiling face.

"You won't be saying that when you're in labour Sum!" He chuckled.

"Well, that's not for four months so we can just admire him for now!"

"Yeah, he'll be pefect."

Dr James looked on at them, respecting how well they handled things and a little jelous at how in love they seemed. She then pointed at something on the screen.

"That's his hand, see his little fingers forming? And the same with his little toes, here." She said, indicating another area of the screen. She left them to admire their baby on screen for a few more moments before disconnecting the machine and wiping the cold gel from Summer's stomach.

"So what's the conclusion?" Seth asked, stepping into the role of the concerned father and boyfriend.

"Well Mr and Mrs Cohen," She began, noticing smiles from them but decided to ignore it. "Your baby seems perfectly healthy and normal. I'll need you back in another two months and then a month before your due date after that."

"Thank you doctor." Summer smiled happily. "And I'm just curious but will you be there during the birth?"

"I'll try to be, seeing as I know the status of your baby the best, from beginning to end, but it just depends on the timing of your labour and my schedule really!"

They all laughed and left to arrange the next appointment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, that went well, don't you think?" Summer asked Seth on the walk back to the car, but stopping and turning to face him. He leaned down and kissed her, cupping her face with his hands.

"You know, you're dealing extremely well with pregnancy Sum. To be honest, I was expecting you to be alot worse!" She kissed him again, smiling at the same time and feeling his hair slipping through her fingers.

"Just wait until I'm even bigger Cohen, just you wait!"

"I'm sure I can cope, we can cope, because It'll be worth it in the end."

She looked into his eyes and felt a moment of pure emotion hit her. "I'm really glad we're together. That it's you I'm starting this family with, a new life. Of all the people I could've been with, have been with - you're the only one I've ever loved." A tear formed in the corner of her eye, glad to have told him everything she felt and he held her in a tight embrace.

He couldn't believe how great his life had turned out despite the rocky start of his social life. He didn't ever see this baby as a disaster, but as a chance to a perfect life with the girl of his dreams.

"That's really beautiful." He honestly told her. "There's no-one I can imagine spending the rest of my life with other than you. You're the one."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth drove the car home and got to chose the music, much to Summer's whining against Deathcab.

"Summer, one night we are going to sit down, or you can lie, and we are going to make a CD full of songs we **both** like." She thought about this and replied, "I'd like that, then not one of us has to complain in the car!"

She turned to look out the window and yelled, "Cohen, stop the car!"

"What Sum? Why?" He answered, baffled and confused.

"Just do it please!" She begged. He pulled over in a parking lot which was signposted as just around the corner.

"So where are we going?" He asked, knowing that there must be some reason behind this.

"Where am **I **going!" She repeated. "I'll surprise you, wait here and I'll be back in five minutes."

"But will you be okay?" He asked, going into protective mode.

"I'm a big girl Cohen!" Came the instant reply.

"Well, you got the big part right!" He sarcastically ventured to say.

"You are so gonna pay for that when I get back, assface!" She told him, slamming the door loudly and disappearing around the corner.

Twenty-five minutes later, Seth was about to go and find Summer when she appeared and half ran, half waddled back and flopped into the car, out of breath. "God I can't even breathe properly anymore!" She had obviously forgotten about Seth's little comment earlier to which he was relieved to discover.

"So? Where did you go?" He asked her impatiently.

"Well I saw this little bookstore and..."

"You read books?" He cut her off. No reply came from Summer, just an icy glare.

"Anyway, I found a bookstore and got..." She reached into the bag she had got and pulled out the books one at a time. "A-Z Of Baby Names, Choosing The Right Name For Your Child, Every Name For New Parents and Naming Your Newborn."

"Wow, that's wonderful. I can't wait to pick a name for our little guy!" He told her proudly, patting her stomach.

"So I was thinking we could spend the night in tonight. Choosing names, making CD's. I mean this baby will need a name soon and I need to stop listening to your whiny music in the car!" She said happily.

"Perfect Sum," He said, leaning over and kissing her. "It's a date."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey, so a little S/S chapter there. Cutsie stuff.**

**Suggestions for names they could mention in the next chapter are welcome, as are idea's! And I'm just noticing the hit:review ratio is not that good, so if you read - don't forget to review. Help put a smile on my face, I love hearing what you guys think. I'm at 91 reviews, so help me get my count to 100, that would be awesome!**

**Thanks, Summer-Breeze-171**


	12. They Had It All

**A.N. - God, I am a terrible person. That's all I'm going to say! I haven't updated for months but the guilt was overpowering……**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I, as you might've guessed, do not own The O.C.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth and Summer sat comfortably, or rather Summer sprawled comfortably on Seth's bed that evening surrounded by various boxes of pizza, Chinese takeout cartons, piles of open baby books and a laptop which was playing some emo song that Summer didn't have the will to turn off. They had already made four CD's full of songs they both liked.

"Pass me another slice of pizza Cohen," Summer asked, stretching out her arm as far as she could without actually moving her body.

"What Summer? Another? That like your eighth slice or something!" He teased in return.

"Hey ass! Your not the one who's eating for two." She pouted stuffing almost all of the pizza slice into her mouth while Seth picked at some noodles from one of the cartons.

"Awww Sum, you know I'm just teasing!"

"That's what you do best."

"I aim to please!" He proudly announced, plastering on a big grin.

"Please don't." She sarcastically replied as his grin fell into mock hurt.

They sat in a relaxing silence, which was broken when Kirsten entered the room looking happy but then defeated.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you guys wanted anything for dinner but I guess your not hungry." She said, looking around at the many open boxes of food.

She was about to leave when Summer yelled, "Wait!" to which she turned herself back around.

"Can you get some more pizza?"

Seth looked up at her with shock on his face, his mouth slightly ajar, then looking up at his mom with the same expression. Kirsten just shrugged, and smiling Summer said, "Pregnancy's a bitch!"

Seth was even more horrified at his mom than Summer's hunger.

He shouted at his mom as she left the room, "Oh my god mom, you did not just say that!"

"Let it go Cohen." Summer told him while picking up the nearest book and letting it fall open to the U of the boys names.

"Utah.." She announced some moments later. "That's, like, a state. Can a state be a name?"

"Sure." He replied. "I think anything can be a name nowadays. And if you're thinking states we could call him California after this one."

"I hope your joking, right?" She laughed.

"Yup." He simply stated moving closer to Summer so he was right next to her. He placed his hand on her nicely rounding bump and a little while later said, "Nahh, I think he's more of an Ohio."

This time Summer just hit him over the head with the book, which was hardback, by the way. Seth picked another book and began the search for the perfect name for their little Cohen.

"Zach." Summer joked, winding Seth up was one of the only things that kept her sane during her pregnancy!

"I am not even going to humour you with a response." Came the reply. "He will not be named after the person who I had to fight with to get you back."

They resumed their hunt, Summer feeling satisfied with her attempt to annoy him.

"What about Clark?" Seth said, seeming to have an epiphany about baby names.

Summer frowned, screwing up her nose. "Why?"

"Well, that's Superman's name." He mumbled, knowing the reaction it would get from Summer.

"Seth. We are not, I repeat **not **naming our child after a comic book."

But he wasn't finished. "Bruce?" A glare from Summer. "I'm not allowed to name the baby after some very influential people but you can name him after your ex-boyfriend? What about Peter?" An even angrier glare. He didn't think he could get away with that!

Summer shifted her position to be slightly closer to Seth and raised her arm so she could push all her weight against him.

**Bang!** Seth groaned as he picked himself up from the floor, rubbing his arm where he had landed hardly on the floor. Smugly on the bed, Summer grinned at her accomplishment.

"Summmmmer…." He whined, "What was that for?"

"Awww, poor baby." She cried with mock-sympathy, out-stretching her arms towards him. He cautiously edged towards her tilted face, touching her parted lips gently with his.

"So that'll teach you not to try and give me a rage blackout before bedtime." Her tone was some what seductive but also serious.

And Seth, being Seth forgot all about his injury and proceeded to kiss his fiancé, pushing off all off the things on the bed that were in their way.

He intensified their kiss, letting her hands travel everywhere from his messy mop of hair to his back, doing the same with his to her. They continued to make out for a long time to a background of slightly whiny music, their previous task just a distant memory. Seth was careful not to make her uncomfortable, avoiding putting excess pressure on her. She loved how he was so gentle and caring and he just loved how she finally loved him.

Soon they were just laying together, Seth was waiting for the baby to kick yet again while Summer was just smiling at his antics.

Even though she was pregnant when she was only a teenager, she couldn't help but feel lucky.They had it all. Even though she had always got whatever she had wanted, she had never felt more complete than she did now. As she watched her ever-supportive boyfriend caressing her growing stomach, she felt a tear well up in her eye.

"Oh Sum! Did you feel that? He kicked!" Seth exclaimed like a little boy on Chrismukkah.

"Oh I felt it. He's stopped played soccer and started kick-boxing in there!" She joked, as he turned to look at her. Noticing her watery eyes, he wiped at them with his fingers and sat up next to her, letting her rest into his waist.

"Are you alright Sum?" He asked, worried at why she was so down but reassured her that he was listening by stroking her hair lightly.

"Instead of answering, Summer just asked, "Do you think Ill be a good mom?"

"I think you'll be a wonderful mom." He simply answered, meaning every word.

"I guess we'll think about baby names another time?" Remembering what they should have been doing.

"I guess."

A little while later Kirsten re-entered the room, carrying several boxes of pizza, awkwardly trying to peer over the top.

"Okay guys. I didn't know what you wanted so I got…….." She stopped as soon as she saw the sight in front of her. Seth was sitting with his hand protectively around Summer as her head was buried into his side. Her arm loosely grasped Seth's free hand and they were both sleeping gently. Kirsten touched by this, called in Sandy who was passing in the hallway outside. Sandy entered, placing his arms around his wife and looking at where she was nodding her head towards.

"They remind me of us when we were younger." He said.

"Well god help them." She whispered back sarcastically.

"What!" He replied a little louder than necessary, but was hushed by Kirsten. They grinned as they left the room, knowing thateverything would be okay. Seth and Summer proved time and time again that love could and would conquer all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, very sorry that it's short, and one scenebut I thought it would be better just to get it posted - eventually! **

**I completely lost track of time, with the not writing for ages. They were supposed to be still in school but so much has happened that we can just say that they had just graduated senior year. I'll try and mention more about how they feel about school, college, etc in the next chapter.**

**And sorry if that was just all more cutsie stuff! I don't really want anything majorly dramatic to happen but if anyone has any ideas for some small thing to occur that would put some excitement back into my story, please tell me!**

**So keep up the hit:review ratio, and leave a review! Even a small one will make me happy!**

**Thanks, Summer-Breeze-171 **


	13. Nothing Could Bring Her Down

**A.N - Hey again, hope you enjoyed my update, I know you waited a long time!**

**So sorry, I forgot to mention :- Thanks to 'carrymearound' for an idea in the last chapter. Thanks to you.**

**Disclaimer - If I owned The O.C. do you think I'd be writing this?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth and Summer awoke early and the worst thing on Summer's mind was food. They quietly hurried to the kitchen, considered their choices and decided on bagels, cereal and pancakes for Seth but double that for Summer!

As they began pouring juice, spreading cream cheese on bagels, etc they were joined by a yawning Ryan and Marissa. Marissa was stretching lazily, pulling down the bottom of Ryan's wife-beater that she had on.

"Oh hey Sum!" She cried, pulling her once-petite best friend into a large hug. "Hey Seth." She nodded in his direction.

Seth walked over to his brother/best friend and began to ramble about something, while Ryan's eyes just seemed to glaze over.

"Hey!" Summer snapped, grabbing a few plates. "Seth/Ryan time later. Breakfast now!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Seth called, standing at attention, and quickly stopping after just one look from Summer.

"Hey man," Seth turned to Ryan. "She better not be taking lessons off of you, with all the portraying of feelings in a look. Believe me the looks ain't pretty!"

Marissa and Ryan shared a knowing look, both thinking the same thing. That Seth and Summer were perfect for each other - that and they already acted like a married couple.

Moments later everyone was seated at the dining table, a feast lying out before them and disappearing fast!

"So Sum, have you thought about what you're gonna call little Cohen?"

Summer gave Seth a meaningful glance, referring to their discussion last night, which had ended up with Seth on the floor.

"No, we have no clue! We haven't really done that much of a search yet anyway."

"But Kirsten tells me it's a boy!"

Seth gave a proud look, smiling at his glowing girlfriend in a way that only fathers, or fathers-to-be did.

"Yea, that's great." Ryan added, smiling slyly. " I guess you've got a water polo captain in the making!" With that everyone except for Seth burst out laughing, Marissa choking slightly on her bagel.

"That's so funny." Seth countered. "We don't need you to buying baby's first Speedo as a gift."

Summer was about to comment when Sandy and Kirsten entered, Sandy immediately heading for the last sesame bagel.

"Hey everyone!" They greeted, seating themselves in the empty seats.

"What are your plans for today?" Kirsten asked, to no-one in particular.

Summer was again about to answer but was interrupted by Marissa who piped in first.

"Ryan and I were thinking that we would all go out. Cause, y'know Summer and Seth have basically been baby on the brain lately, and haven't had much time to relax." She smiled at the table, hoping to get an enthusiastic response. When no-one spoke she continued, "So, balboa bars, the beach, maybe a movie or something?" This time she got the response she'd hoped for.

"Great!" Summer jumped immediately out of her seat, grabbing Seth's arm, forcing him up too. He happily obeyed as usual and did no protesting. "Let's go get ready Cohen, no time to lose!" And with that, Seth and Summer disappeared upstairs.

"She really needs to get out more." Was all Ryan could say.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marissa and Summer sat on a bench overlooking the beach while their other halves went to fetch them balboa bars as they'd been ordered to.

Marissa looked at Summer with admiration, after all she'd been through, and was going through - she was still the same Summer who had been there for her when she'd gotten her first crush, gotten her heart broken by Luke and when she and Ryan had broken up for the first time. Always strong, always there and always a survivor. Even though she would soon be bringing a baby into the world, it was as if nothing could bring her down.

"What about Kelton?" Marissa asked.

"What?" Summer asked, snapping out of her daydream

"Kelton. For a baby name?" She repeated.

"Yeah, that's unique. I don't want anything common. Kelton, that's good. Anything else?"

"David? Or Jacob?" She waited for an approval nod from Summer. "Or even David Jacob. Then you can call him D.J!"

"Cool, you're already thinking of nicknames Coop!"

"Lucas?" She tried again.

"Aww, that's cute!" Summer exclaimed. "You are so much more helpful than Cohen!"

"How?" Marissa enquired with a curious face.

"Believe me you don't want to know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon their faithful boys came back, with balboa bars as promised. As they began walking along the pier, munching on their snacks, it started to feel like old times, for Summer especially. When the worst of their problems was breaking a nail, bad accessorising or having a fight with their boyfriend. She was about to bring up the thought of college when she decided against it. She'd just enjoy tonight, with her friends, like old times.

They'd already seen a movie, went for lunch to the Crab Shack like they used to, hung out on the beach, hit some stores and gotten pizza slices from a nearby vendor. With a yawn from Summer, everyone started to worry.

"God Summer, all this could be bad for the baby. You've been on your feet all day. We should get you home." Marissa told her.

"Summer replied with, "Yeah, and I've been on my ass every other day!"

"You look tired, you should get some rest honey." Seth told her, letting her snuggle into his arms.

"You guys!" Summer said, "Just because I'm pregnant, not dying!" She bit a large chunk out of her balboa bar and in mere moments it was finished.

Everyone just gave her a look, meaning there was nothing she could do to convince them she was ok. She was pregnant, which unfortunately for Summer meant home.

Soon they were climbing into the Range Rover and on their way back to the Cohen's, Ryan driving and Marissa in the passenger seat.

"Cohen." Summer whined. "My feet hurt."

"Marissa warned you, being on your feet is not good. You have to accept that your pregnancy means being on your ass a lot!"

"Yeah, and I feel like a cow, or an elephant even."

"Hmm, you like one too!" Seth joked, apologising immediately.

He picked up one of Summer's slightly swollen feet, and pulled off her sandal. Then he began to massage her foot gently, dragging his thumbs from her toes to her heels.

She squirmed as he did this, laughing aloud. "Cohen! That tickles." She whispered so quietly so that only he could hear. As they stopped at a traffic light she shouted, "You have to do it harder!"

That got Ryan and Marissa's attention, so they turned around to find Summer with her leg up in the air and Seth in an awkward position, trying to get comfortable massaging her feet.

Both Ryan and Marissa sighed loudly. "Good. That sounded, um.."

"Uh-huh, got it." Interrupted Seth, as both he Summer erupted in a fit of giggles. For the rest of the journey home Summer could relax as Seth worked on her feet, relieving them of the weight they had been accustomed to holding up as of late.

Sooner than Summer had hoped, they arrived at their destination. The Cohen's luxurious home. As they filed in the door, all of them giggling about something Seth had done that day, they came to an abrupt stop.

Neil Roberts was standing in the living room, while Sandy and Kirsten anxiously waited as they had been for the past hour. They didn't think Summer would want to see her father after what he'd done to her but there was nothing they could do.

Summer grabbed a tight hold of Seth's hand as Ryan and Marissa disappeared into the pool house to give them some privacy.

As Summer walked nervously but confidently towards her father, the man who had told her to give up her baby,. Seth never let go of her hand and Summer was comforted by the fact that she knew he wouldn't.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey! So, what would you like to see happening with Neil Roberts? I'd love to know what my reader's would like because I'm happy to write whatever. Majority rules!**

**And thanks a lot to - Dogsbody, SUMMERAN1 and June.Louise - For giving me name ideas for this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Summer-Breeze-171**


	14. All These Emotions

**A.N **- Hey, so thanks for the reviews! I got some great ones.

Before I begin I just want to say a special thanks to SUMMERAN1, your review was especially touching. I'm glad you like my story and please continue to review!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own anything to do with the OC, except maybe the box sets and a few posters!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summer tightened her grip around Seth's hand so much that it was starting to go numb but he didn't care. Summer needed him so nothing else mattered but being there for her.

When they stood directly opposite Neil Roberts, there was such a tension that Seth was sure even their unborn child could sense it.

Sandy looked at Kirsten, placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the sitting room and into the kitchen.

Seth awkwardly wondered if maybe he should give Summer and her father some privacy too. He placed his free hand on her shoulder until she turned around to meet his eyes.

"Do you want me to…." He began but Summer knew what he was trying to say.

"Stay." She whispered, never breaking eye contact. "I need you."

And that was all he had to hear. Summer breathed in as much air as she could and then felt ready to confront the man that wanted her to chose between him or her baby. She didn't say anything, just gave him one of her looks, but this time it was serious and the hatred was practically pouring out of her eyes.

He was the first to break the silence.

"Princess," he started but Summer made him regret saying that. "Can we talk? Um…In private?"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Seth." She coldly said, adding, "My fiancé," for emphasis. And of course, she liked to show off how great her life had become, to the person who thought it would be miserable.

"You proposed?" He looked Seth over once and actually seemed quite shocked.

"Yes." Seth simply stated in return.

Neil was about to elaborate when his daughter sighed dramatically and rubbed her full, glossy lips together as if she was bored.

"Will you just cut to the chase." She told him straight. "Because I'm tired, and I don't have time to argue with you. Again."

This time, Summer's words seemed to remind him of the real reason he was there.

"Summer, I didn't come here to argue." He took a step towards her but she stepped back as his hand reached out. "I came to…"

"What? Try to make everything better just because you didn't get your own way?"

"No, princess, its not like that. I realise how unfair I was to you. I wanted to apologise. I was just scared and, and surprised.

"You were **scared**? I'm the one who's pregnant, just out of high school. I'm the one who had a future, a life. Everything I ever wanted waiting for me." Her voice was raising, but her hand was shaking. Seth gave it a little squeeze to let her know everything would be ok.

"But I'm the one who grew up, stopped caring about what everyone thought and realised that this **is** my life. Tears were forming in the back of her eyes but she would never let her father see her cry.

"I was wrong, I was only trying to fix this but I shouldn't done anything."

Summer just wanted to forgive him. To tell him everything was okay, but she couldn't. She was blinded by her anger for what he had done to her.

"When are you going to realise that I'm not one of your patients? I'm your daughter." She shouted, so loud she even scared her self.

All these emotions with no-where to go.

But out.

Suddenly she whipped her hand from Seth's tightened grip and raised it to her mouth. She stole a glance at Seth and rushed off to the bathroom. She didn't know whether the nausea was due to her pregnancy or the fact that she was so enraged.

Seth gazed up at Neil Roberts and said, "I think you should leave now." He wasn't the best at being all stern and confident but Summer didn't need her dad her anymore so he did what he had to do.

Seth didn't even wait for him to leave but turned and rushed down the hall to be with Summer. Because that's all that mattered to him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alittle while, a several waves of sickness later, Summer was curled up on the sofa with Seth, some old black and white movie flickering on the TV that none of them were really watching. Summer, mustering up a lot of energy in her case, fumbled for the remote and changed the channel until some repeats of 'The Valley' were on.

"Suuummmmerr!" Seth whined. "Anything but The Valley."

He reached out to try and grab the remote off of her but she responded quickly by throwing her arm over him in the opposite way. He leaned in against her, bending his upper body over her shoulder as she continued to stop him getting it from her.

They were laughing so hard that they didn't realise their faces were so close together. As they locked eyes they immediately stop laughing and twisting all over each other.

Summer was the one to make the first move as she hungrily attacked Seth's lips as though it was the last time she would ever kiss him. He placed his hands on the back of her head as he deepened their kiss even more. Soon they were lying across the couch in a full make-out session.

Seth had to awkwardly lift himself up slightly so as not crush Summer's stomach but she wanted him close so that made it harder. He was still worried about the events of earlier so he had to make sure she was okay or knowing him, it would concern for the rest of the night.

"Don't you want to talk, about what happened earlier?" He breathed between kisses.

"No more talking Cohen."

"Whatever you say Summer." He answered knowing she would tell him how she felt when she was ready.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kirsten cleared her throat loudly as she walked into the sitting room.

Seth and Summer were steamily kissing, pressed against each other. Summer's top was hanging off her shoulder, exposing one side of her pink bra and she had her hands under Seth's shirt.

As soon as they heard Kirsten, Seth jumped off of her, with his wild hair sticking up at all angles while Summer rearranged her clothing. Both of their faces were red. They were both aware that Kirsten knew they were sexually active because, well that was obvious. But to have her walk on them when things were getting that heated up was really embarrassing!

Kirsten was embarrassed too as she had her eyes half closed as she took a step closer to her son and his rapidly growing fiancé.

"Sandy and I were going to go get a movie, so we wondering if you needed anything and we can pick it up from the store?"

They were both silent, she they were again prompted.

"Summer?" Kirsten asked. Do you need anything?"

She thought for a moment until she knew what she was craving.

"Could you pick up some ice-cream? Chocolate?"

"Sure sweetie, is that all?"

"Yeah." She received an agreeing nod from her still humiliated boyfriend.

As Kirsten headed towards the door, she smiled and yelled. "See this is how babies are made!"

"Mom!" Seth shouted as he turned back to Summer who kissed him reassuringly, and then got up.

"Bathroom." She indicated, leaving him with the remote.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed.**

**There was a little inspiration there from 'The Heartbreak' which I was just watching before.**

**I was also thinking that Summer wouldn't really be that forgiving of her dad at first but who knows……? **

**So they'll probably come to an understanding but first I thought she deserved to say what was on her mind.**

**I'm not really sure what Neil's like in the series because here in the UK, 'The Swells' was just shown on Tuesday. So unfair we're really behind!**

**So please leave a review, make my day, even if it's a short one. They all count! So please review!**


	15. They Look Pretty Good

**A.N : To clarify, I really do love writing and this story has been especially fun and to tell you the truth I just can never be bothered typing my ideas up. I did log on after a long while and saw a really lovely review from _ocluva4eva _so I would like to thank you for my little guilt trip which inspired me to update!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The OC. :'-(**

**So on with the story……**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summer perfected the cross she had drawn boldly across the calendar in a thick, red marker in the box of October 14th. Then she flicked forward two months and circled December 14th and turned to face Seth.

"So," She announced, adjusting the positioning of her maternity top which was too tight on her even though she only bought it a fortnight ago. "I've calculated our baby's conception date and therefore figured out that I am seven months pregnant as of today. Were almost there!"

"It's all went by so fast Sum." Seth wrapped his arms around her from behind and they stared at the circled box in December.

Summer felt the tears well up in her eyes and laughed at herself. "I just can't wait until I can go one day without crying again!"

"I still can't get my head around this," Seth said, planting a kiss on his fiancée's temple. "I mean I accepted that you were pregnant a long time ago, I just can't believe that in two months we'll have a baby to look after."

"I know Cohen. I really want to just get him out of me so I can hold him but at the same time I just want to stay in the pregnancy part of the baby cycle forever. I'm terrified!"

Seth circled her rounded stomach with his hands and worked his way round to massage the small of her back.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know, It's stupid really." She waited until his hands were back on her stomach and placed hers on top.

"You can tell me anything Sum, even if it's stupid."

"It's just that this baby will be completely dependant on us and us only. And I'll probably drop it or something." The last part was an incoherent mumble.

"Hey," He whispered turning her to face him and brought her into a kiss. Bringing sensation to her every limb, she figured make-out sessions during pregnancy must be way better because you're on sensory overload.

Summer pulled away and looked around the bedroom which was still the same way it had been for months. Arranged with neat division between both of their things and not one hint that there was a baby on the way.

"You know Cohen we should really get some baby things, there's only about two months to go and it could come early so…

Seth cut her off mid-ramble, "Honey…"

"Hmmm?"

"That's what the baby shower's for!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On her way to the kitchen, Summer passed Sandy and returned the smile he gave to her. But before he could turn into his office she called his name.

"Yeah Summer?" He said and retraced his steps towards her again.

"Do you think it's right to wait until a shower and hope you get everything you need for a baby?" She just wanted advice from someone who'd been there.

"Well yeah, you may as well take advantage of it if your getting all that free stuff! You can always buy extra stuff you don't get as a gift."

Summer sighed and smiled again at her father-in-law to be. He was always blatantly honest and this was her favourite quality about him.

"Thanks Sandy."

"You're always welcome Summer." He patted her shoulder in a fatherly gesture. "So how is everything then?"

"Good, great. Everything's going well. Were just getting to the stage where we've just realised there's actually a baby on the way!"

"And that'll take some getting used to, believe me."

Sandy was the closest person to a father she had right now and for that she was glad. As he pulled her into a hug, both comforting and secure she was glad that at least her and Seth weren't alone in this. Even if wasn't the ideal time to start a family, they had support and people who would see them through it all.

Summer felt the tears sting the backs of her eyes again and couldn't help but laugh again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryan, with his usual brooding look on his face, entered the kitchen to a scene that made him almost laugh without thinking to do so. There was Summer, the once petite brunette girlfriend of his half-brother, trying to peel a banana while pleading with thin air. She sighed inwardly and continued with even more severity than before.

"See, you're not listening to me you little devil. Here I'm asking you, really nicely, I may add, for a favour and all I get are kidney shots." She stuffed half of the banana in her mouth at once and waved the rest of it sharply at her large mid-section. "I have cried four times today. Four! That's four more times than I would usually. And my eye's are sore and I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm some pathetic, pregnant……person!"

Ryan leaned against the wall, and smiled inwardly, wanting to watch the show a little bit longer.

'No, she wasn't talking to herself.' He realised, once he saw her almost crush the remaining piece banana onto her stomach.

"And I might as well factor in the hideous back pain, my horribly blistered feet trying to lump you around, this nausea, which hasn't went away by the way!" The baby gave a sharp kick which had her jolting a little and her hand flying to where the latest inner bruise would be. "Now you're making fun of my pain. Your just like your dad." Another series of sharp twinges had her rising from the breakfast stool.

"So this how you wanna play it? Remember you're going to be stuck with me for years and I can get you back for the headaches, constant need to pee, the agonizing breast pain….."

That was all Ryan had wanted to hear, so he stepped into view of Summer. She hadn't been aware of his presence and his sudden movement had her jumping in fright.

"Ryan!" She all but whined. "Don't do that or I'll probably drop this baby here on the spot."

Ryan winced at this and dropped down to a stool beside her.

"We wouldn't that now." He said and the corners of his mouth creased up as he reflected on the little scenario he had witnessed moments ago. "So, you're lecturing your kid from the womb? See, you're a natural mom."

"Oh." Summer grimaced, bringing a slight flush of color to her cheeks. "You heard all that?"

"Well, until you got into a discussion about your breasts, then I thought I'd intervene."

"Yeah, well besides the fact they hurt like hell, I think they look pretty good. Pregnancy gave them a little more oomph!" To demonstrate she gave them a little push, to which it was Ryan's turn to show embarrassment. He looked away, and gave a nod to Seth, who was just entering and came to sit beside them.

"Hey." He said in greeting. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Summer's breasts." Ryan said, with a horrific expression on his face.

"Oh." Was all Seth could say and turned to looked at Summer who was currently looking smug.

"I was just telling Ryan how good they're looking these days!"

Seth walked over to grab a bottle of water from the fridge but stopped on the way, and grabbed a hold of the current topic of admiration to give them a little test himself. "Not bad. Just tell Ryan I don't like to share." He laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Eyes were rolled.

Summer gave a small cry and immediately circled her belly with her hands. "Damn kid's getting restless." She turned to face Seth. "He's like you, he never sits still." All she got was a tongue stuck out at her.

"I hope you mature by the time your child is born Cohen." She narrowed her eyes, ignoring another painful sensation.

Ryan gave Seth a pat on the back in sympathy. "Hey man, I'd watch it if I were you. She's already been disciplining your kid and it's not even born."

Seth was filled in on the events Ryan had watched earlier and grinned outwardly at his girlfriend.

Summer was about to protest when she let out an even bigger cry. Seth instinctively went to her and cradled her. "What is it Sum, the baby?"

She held her breath through another wave of pain and gripped his hand firmly. "I don't know Cohen. I might be in labour."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for leaving a cliff-hanger there but I just couldn't help myself! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	16. We're Stronger Together

**A.N. - Not going to blab too much this time, just enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer - Here's me, not owning The O.C. (Hey, that rhymed!)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A nurse rolled silently into the room, wheeling an ultrasound machine behind her and plugged it's complication of wires into that of a more complicated system. She fussed with the tangle of cables for a few moments more and turned to Summer who was constantly wriggling to try and find comfort in the hospital bed.

Seth was beside her, on a cushioned chair, with his hand making long strokes over belly. Summer focused on her breathing but couldn't conceal the looks of discomfort on her face.

The nurse helped her to re-arrange the pillows and tried to relax her. She had already had blood taken and that was bad enough.

"A doctor will be in to check on you soon. Just try to take long breaths until then."

"Excuse me…Nurse," For the first time since their arrival, Summer removed the hand that had protected her baby and held it out.

"Alman." She smiled, "Zana."

Summer gave Seth a worried glance, which he acknowledged with the squeeze of a clammy hand.

"There's nothing wrong, is there?"

Nurse Alman just fell back on a saying that was becoming a cliché. "The doctor will be in shortly. You'll know more then." And with a sympathetic glance, nodded and went away about some other business.

Summer felt the tears well up in her eyes, tried to hold them back. She had done enough crying today. She needed to be strong for the baby, for Seth and for herself.

"If this is my fault…."

"Shhhh baby, it's not." Seth stroked her hair and belly at the same time.

"No. Let me say it." She said firmly, drew his head up so they were looking eye to eye. "If there was anything I could have done, if it was something I was doing, or wasn't doing that caused this. I'll never forgive myself." She let the tears fall silently down her cheeks and the way they caught in the light made Seth think she was even more beautiful. Not just his girl anymore, the mother of his child.

Summer didn't really notice the tears but Seth wiped them from her face with his thumb and stretched to lay a kiss on her stomach. On her cheek. Then on her lips and whispered while he did so, "Everything's going to be ok. Just have faith."

"But what if it's not enough? What if something happens? Now, or later."

"Then we'll face it together. We're stronger together."

She lay her head on top of his and fell instantly into sleep, the tension in her stomach bundling up in a fierce wave and then dissipating peacefully into dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wherever her dreams took her, it was a calm place for she awoke with a smile on her lips and she felt like more of her old self. Summer Roberts could handle anything that came her way. And she was going to.

The doctor appeared almost silently into the room, the brisk opening of the door causing Seth and Summer both to jolt. Doctor Owens was a tall, feminine woman, with wheat coloured hair twisted loosely at the nape of her neck and strong blue eyes that locked immediately onto Summer's own nervous ones. A warm smile was directed to no-one in particular. She looked through a flip chart and made some quick notes.

"Lets see….Ms Roberts, yes I have your results here but I'm going to take another look to double check, ok?"

Summer nodded and shifted up in the bed so she could straighten her back.

"Would you like some privacy or…." She glanced at Seth who looked awkwardly at Summer.

"No, it's alright, he can stay."

"Right, this should just take a moment, then I'll do the ultrasound."

Dr Owens worked quickly and efficiently, Summer noted. She applied pressure in certain areas of her belly and asked her how things felt but otherwise the exam was over soon. Then the ice cold gel was being applied again and the monitor of the ultrasound appeared with a little fuzzy grey blur. A little arm moved upwards and disappeared.

"See," Dr Owens pointed to the movement. "He seems just fine, quite an active little guy."

Summer and Seth shared a grin. "Don't I know. He's been practicing synchronized swimming or gymnastics for the past few months! It always feels strange to know that there's a little person in there, flailing about." Summer passed a look to her stomach, with what one might call fear.

After a few more 'ooooh's' and 'ahhhh's,' the machine was switched off and the doctor was making more notes in her chart.

"Well, it seems you have a healthy baby in there. A lot of movement is natural and it can mean when the time comes for him to come out, he'll be able to turn into the exit position easily. Especially after all that practice. Unless you're thinking about a C-section?"

"No, no. I thought about that but I wanted to be able to be there with him every step of the way."

"That's perfectly fine. Now about your contractions."

Summer gripped Seth's hand harder and he had to bite his tongue to focus the pain elsewhere. She did have a vice grip.

"They were what you call false labour. I'm sure you've heard of it. Braxton-Hicks."

"Oh thank god!" Cried Summer, wrapping her arms around Seth's neck and burying deep. "I thought it was serious and that's why you put it off to the end and, god, our baby's fine Cohen. You were right."

"I told you it would be Sum." He pressed a kiss to her forehead while she let out an exaggerated sigh. "Is there anything I can do to stop them happening again?"

"They can occur from time to time in a lot of pregnancies. Most women find that gentle exercise, like just walking, or drinking water can ease the pain."

"So did I just make a big deal out of nothing?" Summer asked.

"No. You were right to come in. A lot of people assume they're in false labour because they aren't at the last stages of pregnancy, and they can be in premature labour. With Braxton-Hicks, contractions don't get closer together and stop becoming increasingly painful after a while. If you ever have the slightest of doubt again, don't hesitate in coming back, especially that you're in your last trimester."

"Thanks. Thank you so much doctor, you've been great." Summer smiled so much, her jaws ached.

"No, you've been great. I spoke with Dr James before I came in and she has to be in Denver for a few months. Family emergency. So I'll be stepping in as your labour doctor and OBGYN. So any of your pregnancy related queries can be directed at me now ."

"That's great. Thanks again."

"Your welcome. If all goes well I'll see you again when you're going to be a Mom!" And she left the room, with a beaming smile sent backwards.

Seth and Summer embraced furiously and kissed each other feverishly.

"When you're going to be a Mom." Seth repeated.

"I know, it's all so surreal."

"Yeah, and it's beautiful Sum. I'm gonna go call my parents."

"Ok, hurry up."

As he was leaving the room, he stop and glanced back at Summer

"I love you." And he left her with a glow on her face and warmth in her heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was late. Going on midnight when Seth and Summer arrived back at the Cohen's. The lights were still on in the house and the moment they closed the door behind them, Kirsten was racing towards them, her clothes and hair still perfect for the time of night. Before Summer could even register her appearance, she was drawn into an embrace.

Seth had managed to convince his parents to go home, with the promise he'd call immediately if anything was wrong. He knew Summer would need to be alone with him when dealing with the prospect that something was wrong in her pregnancy. But everything was okay, and they were home.

Kirsten's hands circled Summer's back and then she rested them on her bulging stomach, looking at her with nervous anticipation. Tears threatened to fall but just remained glimmering in her eyes and softening her face. Summer placed her hand's atop Kirsten's and let a few more seconds pass by.

"Everything's fine. Everything's perfect." Summer smiled and let herself be held again. Seth placed a protective hand to the small of her back and planted a soothing kiss in her hair.

Kirsten walked to her son and cried into his shoulder, smiling and laughing as she did so. Sandy came behind her and pulled her into him.

"Well?" he beamed at Summer, "What exactly was wrong?"

She had one hand in Seth's and the other on her mid-section.

"Braxton-Hicks. Thank god it was nothing more."

"So everything's as it should be?"

"Better. We got another ultrasound." Seth re-adjusted their positions so he was behind her, with his hands on her belly and hers on top of his.

"We have a healthy baby." he finished for her. "And I have a beautiful fiancée, who I want to be with for the rest of my life. And parents I love. I'm grateful for every day. So, yes. Everything's as it should be. But better."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So thank you all for reading. Just some of my usual fluffy stuff there. But I love it!**

**I'll try and update again soon, so please, please, please leave a review!**

**Summer-Breeze-171**


End file.
